A bad to Good night
by The Red Abyss
Summary: Naruto saves his mother from a molester at the anniversary of Uchiha couple and turn her night from bad to good. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto in any regard.**

''Give me five more minutes'' Kushina yelled to her son and her husband who were waiting downstairs for her to come down so they could go to Fugaku and Mikoto's marriage anniversary party. Naruto and Minato were already ready to go and waiting for Kushina.

Kushina sat in front of mirror, giving some finishing touch to her makeup.

Kushina was wearing a black dress with one shoulder strap leaving one shoulder and more than enough skin bare. It came down to her knees and had a slit to her left hip.

Naruto and Minato were waiting in the Living room for her as she came downstairs. She stood in front of them, ''So what do you say'' she asked in a tantalizing way.

Minato lifted his head and looked at her, her eyes, ''Do you know how late we are, fifteen minutes. I have to meet some important people there. What Impression of me reaching late there would have on these peoples. And here you are making up like we are going on a date'' Minato said in one breath with Irritation in his voice. He stood up and walked out, not before saying, ''Now get your ass moving'' and went out.

Kushina stood there wide eyes with wide opened mouth. Her eyes watered up. She couldn't believe him. That asshole, her night was already ruined. She gritted her teeth in anger and clenched her fists. What the fuck, he couldn't just say one word that she looked nice or something. She was just moments away from blowing it all when someone hugged her from behind and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, ''Mom, you look deadly gorgeous'' Naruto whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. Kushina blushed, forgetting her anger immediately, turned her head to look at him, ''Thank you, honey'' she said and kissed his nose, then her smile disappeared and Naruto understood, ''Don't worry mom, you know how dad is. Night is long and I am sure when he is cooled down he will notice you'' Naruto comforted his mother and she smiled, ''I hope so'' she said sadly and depressed.

Naruto sighed; he needed to direct her attention from dad to somewhere else.

''Anyway, if dad will be busy then I will have to take a stick and stay close around you'' he said and Kushina giggled, ''What are you, a security guard'' Naruto laughed and with him Kushina also laughed.

''Let's go now or else you dad will come running back to see why we are taking so long'' Kushina said and they walked out hand in hand.

The family of three entered in the Uchiha clan compound. Gate guard greeted them after checking their invitation.

Three of them looked around. There were a lot of people, ''It seems they have invited the whole village'' Naruto commented and his eyes fell on the group of his friends, ''Mom I am going to my friends'' he said and Kushina nodded, ''Okay, you are not allowed to take more than one glass of wine. Understood'' she reminded him. Kushina had not allowed him to drink but one or two glass wouldn't harm so allowed in little quantity.

''Well take care'' Minato said nodding to Naruto.

''I will, you too and don't leave mom alone tonight or you will find her in the morning straight in someone else's arms'' Naruto said in a joking manner but it was also a warning for him to stick around her since Naruto could hear and smell some horn dogs.

''Well I won't stop her from having fun'' he said and looked at a shocked Kushina.

''Well anyway, have fun you two and take care mom'' Naruto said and walked away.

Minato and Kushina then searched the couple of the night Fugaku and Mikoto and they saw them talking to some nobles. Minato and Kushina walked towards them, ''Those two men are from Wave country. They are from noble family and big merchants. And that woman is a Suna delegate. She is a VIP and is here for negotiations on weapon supply. So I would be busy after one or two hour'' Minato told Kushina and she listened calmly, ''I can understand'' Kushina replied with a sigh.

Minato smiled, ''Thank you Kushina. You are the best understanding wife a man can have'' Minato said happily and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, ''I promise this one hour is for you after we greet them'' he said and Kushina smiled. At least he would be with her for one. She was content with that because she could understand how important this meeting was for Minato and the village. They reached to the group.

''Well our Hokage is here'' Fugaku said with a grin.

''Congratulations on completing another year happily'' Minato said and Fugaku thanked him.

Kushina also congratulated Mikoto and they hugged with big smiles on their faces.

Minato then introduced Kushina to two nobles and the woman.

''Well, Hokage-sama, your wife is beautiful'' One of them said shaking hand with Kushina.

''Indeed, and I have no hesitation in saying that Mrs. Namikaze is the only woman here which comes close to compete with Mrs. Uchiha Mikoto'' second said and Kushina thanked them both for the complements.

After that the group sat around a table, talking to each other. Everyone has a glass of wine in their hands and plates of food on the table.

When dinner was finished, they all sat in a circle and conversed. The three delegations and anniversary couple and Minato, Kushina were the only one. Though the business talk has nothing to do with Kushina and Mikoto, Kushina sat there. Her one hour with her Husband had already been sacrificed to the meeting and those assholes who kept taking glancing towards her. It was annoying as hell. She was getting bored to death. Her night had just gone in the drain. It would have been better if she had just stayed at home. But that was impossible since it was her best friend Mikoto's party, moreover, anniversary party. And now she was stuck here. She sighed exasperatedly when the blue haired man from wave glanced towards her and smiled. He must be in his thirties, she guessed. He wasn't as handsome as her husband but he was as tall as Minato and had a body of hulk. She wondered what the hell did he eat and do to have a body like that. It was, in her view, gross. The sheer bulging muscles. She always told Minato to not have that kind of body. She liked lean, solid, and tall, with six or eight packs, with a broad chest and shoulders. The excess muscles on a body, always made her uncomfortable like she was disappointed, she wondered why the hell they would need a body like that if they had to just sit in the chair babbling nonsense. Why don't they go and join Ninja programs. She liked a body like her husband or her son. Kushina's face went red at the thought, 'Why the hell would Naruto's body affect me. He is my son. She shook her head to clear it of forbidden thoughts.

Her eyes turned to the second man. He had black hair and fair skin. He wasn't hulky like blue head but was still healthy than Minato. He too like other one stealing glances of Kushina but this one also looking at Mikoto. She could tell their intentions weren't all business.

Kushina looked at Minato, he was talking to the Suna woman. She had long brown hairs. Two strands of hairs cupped her face accentuating her facial features. She wasn't as tall as Kushina but didn't lack in the height and the curves. She had d-cup breasts, a little smaller than Kushina's. Overall Kushina could say that she looked good...pretty and Minato was conversing with her like she was the only woman present in the world.

A surge of anger rushed in Kushina but she calmed down.

''Okay let's dance guys'' the man with the black hair exclaimed cheerfully.

He slid his chair back and came to Mikoto and leaning down stuck his hand out, ''May I have this dance pretty lady'' he asked and Mikoto looked at Fugaku who nodded.

Mikoto slid her hand in his and they left for the dance floor. It wasn't far away. Then to her surprise, the Suna woman asked Minato to dance and like an ignorant idiot he stood up immediately and without a glance to Kushina walked to dance floor.

Kushina's lips turned in a thin line. She couldn't believe that her husband was being such an asshole. She never felt so down and embarrassed.

Then her attention turned towards the man in front of her, asking for the dance. 'Shit' she cursed inwardly. It was that blue head, hulky man. Kushina barely held herself from punching that shitty smile from his face.

Only three people had left on the table, she, Fugaku and that gross in front of her.

Kushina hesitated, ''Umm...I-I don't know how to dance'' she lied, of course she knew. But man's smile widened.

''Don't worry, not everyone on that dance floor knows, how to dance'' he persuaded.

''Go Kushina. Have fun'' Fugaku said mischievously which unsettled her.

Kushina's eyes turned to the bluenette.

''Come on lets have fun. Your husband is already having fun. You don't need to hesitate'' he said and again stuck his hand out.

Kushina's head turned towards the dance floor and her eyes widened when she saw her husband and that browny dancing. There wasn't any gap between them. Her breasts were mashing in his chest and her arms around his neck. Minato's hands were on the upper part of her ass.

The scene of romanticism in front of her eyes almost brought tears to her eyes but she controlled her tears.

Kushina closed her eyes for a second then opened with determination. The hell with Minato, why should she ruin her evening.

But still she reluctantly slid her hand in the man's. Her hand disappeared in his. She stood up and they walked to the dance floor.

The man immediately pulled Kushina to him and wrapped his thick arms around her small waist. Kushina instinctively put her palms on his chest to manage some distance between them.

They started to move slowly with the song and it continued for around twenty minutes and when nothing uncomfortable happened she started to relax and enjoy the dancing for herself, not for anyone.

Her new enthusiasm didn't go unnoticed by the man she was dancing with. One of His hands moved to her upper back and other stayed there on her slim waist.

His hand moved up and down several times like he was caressing her back but Kushina Ignored it and continued dancing.

Suddenly his hand, the one resting on her waist slid down to her upper ass and Kushina stiffened but he didn't notice.

One minute later, his large hand was groping her right ass cheek. Kushina gritted her teeth and looked at the man, ''Can you...please remove your hand'' she said almost hissing the words.

But Kushina's words went over his head. He smirked, ''You know you are the hottest woman in this party. I have never saw you before but when Minato introduced us I felt this exciting feeling I never felt before and then I knew it that there would be a great chemistry between us'' he said and squeezed her ass cheek making Kushina flare up. She wanted to kick his nuts so bad that she was barely holding herself. She didn't know why she hadn't kicked him already. May be because she didn't want to make a scene but she never hesitated before from making a scene. No it was because she didn't want to ruin Mikoto's evening.

''Listen I have no interest in this chemistry illusion of yours and I have fucking no interest in you so let me go now'' she growled in a low voice.

He only smirked widely, ''Well if not with consent then I will have to play dirty. I also like the feisty ones'' he said and pulled Kushina's hips to his and grabbed her other ass cheeks.

Kushina tried to pull her hips back but he was strong and pushed harder by her ass.

Kushina looked around and everyone was busy in dancing or feeling each other's body or grinding their hips.

Kushina's eyes fell on Mikoto. She was dancing with Fugaku.

Then her eyes fell on Minato and the Suna woman. They were grinding their hips into each other it was almost like a dry humping.

Kushina closed her eyes, 'That damn asshole' she cursed inwardly.

Kushina kept trying to pull back but his strong and hulky arms wasn't easy to even move.

It's not like she couldn't get free but it would make a scene and that's what she didn't want. She just wanted this evening to be over and this nightmare to end.

Suddenly one hand groping her ass cheek came upward on her back and pushed her upper part to his chest, mashing her breasts to his chest.

Kushin's eyes went wide in shock. She didn't know what do to. Was staying silent and let this assholes hand and body rub to her, worth this evening to Mikoto. Her dignity as a woman and mother was more important, she decided but there was another problem, if she kicks him and makes a scene, it will only embarrass her because she could tell everyone will favor him over her since he was a foreign delegation and a VIP.

And she would be left as the object of embarrassment. Not even her husband would favor her if, she acted on her intents. She felt helpless...so vulnerable.

''I am going to fuck you tonight so bad that you will forget about Hokage and whenever I will come in this village I will have a piece of that pussy of yours every time'' he said in her ear.

Kushina was so much stunned from his brazenness that she was feeling defenseless.

She felt helpless,

She felt desperate.

She felt abandoned,

She felt alone.

''Don't think you are alone'' someone whispered in her ear. Wide eyed she turned her head and saw the eyes of her son. Her eyes welled up.

After getting separate from his parents, Naruto went to his friends. They were all having their food and drinks and laughing and chatting.

Naruto came to them and looked for an empty seat but found none.

His eyes fell on Sakura, busy in a deep conversation with her one and only crush for years.

Naruto smirked; he shushed his friends who had seen him already.

A clone appeared beside him and then it converted in a black fish with one large eye. He lifted it and threw it in Sakura's lap.

Sakura looked down and a horror look appeared on her. She screamed when the writhing fish glared at her with its one eye.

She sprang up immediately, screaming.

The fish then disappeared in smoke and everyone started to laugh. When Sakura realized it was a joke, she fumed and saw the source of her embarrassment. She marched to him, '' .To'' she growled and threw a punch to his face which he avoided easily and ignoring her walked to her chair and sat down.

Sasuke chuckled.

''What'' Naruto asked and Sasuke shook his head in a no.

All his classmates were present on the table.

''I thought you would be with your parents'' Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, ''Why'' he asked.

Naruto took the wine glass from Shikamaru and thanked him, ''Well, it's their evening and there are people who could be a bother. So if not with them then at least either you or Itachi should be around them and keep an eye on surroundings'' Naruto said taking a mouthful of his food.

''You worry too much Naruto. Uchiha police is all over the venue'' He retorted and Naruto smiled, ''It's not worry, my friend. I just take safety precautions'' Naruto said and Sasuke snorted, Naruto continued, ''Well I can understand you are careless'' Naruto said and smirked.

''Hey, I wore condom when I had sex with Ino, my first time'' Sasuke said a little red.

''And that's only when I told you to wear one. That's what happens when you don't talk to your parents and family'' Naruto said sipping his wine.

''What? Are you saying that you talk to your mother about sex'' Sasuke said disgustedly.

Naruto smiled, ''We often talk. She is very stern in these matters. She told me all about sex, its dangers and pleasures. And I had a little problem initially but later I started to enjoy our conversations since it not only gave me knowledge but I got closer to her. She also shared her problems with me. We are best friend'' Naruto said proudly.

''Wow, I really envy you'' Sasuke said in astonishment.

''There's nothing to envy. Go to your mother and talk and I am sure she wouldn't disappoint you'' Naruto suggested and Sasuke nodded reluctantly.

They sat in silence. Then Naruto spoke, ''Hell, mom, even handed me her special condom when I told her I was going on a date with Hinata and told me how to treat her'' Naruto said and Sasuke was again shocked.

''By the way Naruto, you never told me why and how you broke up with Naruto'' Sasuke asked and Naruto smiled sadly, ''That's a long and complicated story'' he said and finished his glass.

''And How is it going with that 'Crazy snake lady' '' sasuke said with a grin.

Naruto chuckled, it was how Naruto used to address her, ''She is a wild lady if you ask me'' Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke grinned back, ''I don't know how you can date her'' Sasuke said.

''Well The thing I like about her is, she doesn't take shit from anyone'' he said proudly.

After that his friends went to dance. It seems like there were two settings, one for shinobis and other for civilians and nobles.

Shikamaru and Ino went first then Sasuke and Sakura, then others.

Naruto sat there and was first asked by Ino to dance. He accepted and they danced. And gradually Naruto had danced with every of his lady friend. It was an awkward dance with Hinata but he managed.

After the dance it seemed his friends scattered to talk to other peoples. Most of peoples he knew were there, from Irika, to Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Yugao and several others.

Naruto sat on a chair after two hours of nonstop dancing. And now he was bored, ''What the hell is taking her so long'' he mumbled annoyingly.

He was waiting for his girlfriend Anko and she was on a mission. She said she will arrive late in the party.

Naruto closed his eyes and sprawled on the chair.

He opened his eyes when he felt something trickling his face. He found his beautiful woman staring at his face, ''I am so soorrry for making you wait, I will make it up to you later'' she said with a smile but Naruto turned his head to the side pouting.

Anko placed her ass on his lap and leaned down and gave him a toe curling kiss'' after five minutes of devouring each other's mouth they separated, ''It's hard to get angry when you do this'' he said and sat straight.

''Am I forgiven'' she asked and Naruto nodded, ''Already'' he said grinning.

Anko then had her dinner and wine and then they both went to dance. Anko wrapped her arms around his neck and his hand on her waist. They started to move with the slow song.

''You made me wait for this. I was getting impatient'' Naruto said and again pouted.

Anko chuckled. She ended the gap between them and put his hands on her ass.

Naruto squeezed hard making her moan. She rubbed her breasts and hip to his hard chest and hips.

Naruto got hard immediately and Anko felt it, ''Hmm...So big'' she moaned in his neck. Naruto squeezed her body to his and groaned, ''I am so hard for you, babe'' he said moaning.

Anko licked his neck making him shudder.

''Should we go somewhere private'' Anko suggested. Her pussy was already flooding from arousal.

Naruto took a whiff of her scent, ''It seems you are soiling your panties'' Naruto said and pushed his hips harder into her crotch making her pussy tremble and making her body go numb.

''T-That's why I am asking if we should go somewhere'' her voice was barely audible.

Naruto hummed, ''Well as much as I want to ravish and eat this delicious body of yours, I like this...Dancing like this with you'' he said in a calm voice.

Anko buried her face in his neck, ''Hmm...You are right. We barely get chance to dance like this and its romantic'' she agreed with him and they continued dancing in each other's arms.

They danced for more than half hour on different songs.

''Naruto...'' Anko said and Naruto hummed.

''I need to go to washroom'' she said lifting her head from his neck and looking at his face.

Naruto smirked, ''I can understand'' he said and Anko punched his arm playfully.

Naruto released her and she started to walk towards the toilet area.

''Do you need any help'' Naruto asked and Anko looked back over her shoulder, ''That would be appreciated'' she said smirking and walked towards the toilets.

Naruto ran after her.

They entered in the toilet and immediately started to make out heavily.

''W-W can't have sex here'' Anko barely managed to say through Naruto's mauling of her tits.

''I know and we don't have to have sex'' he said and Naruto immediately lay down on the floor and Anko took her position above him in a sixty nine position.

They were so horny that it didn't take more than one minute for Anko to squirt in his mouth and for Naruto to blow his load in her mouth.

They lay panting on the floor, ''We should go'' Naruto said taking deep breaths and Anko nodded.

They cleaned themselves and came out hand in hand with bright smile on their faces.

They made their way towards the dance floor again when suddenly Anko stopped.

''What happened, Anko-chan'' Naruto asked and Anko pointed towards the other dance floor and Naruto followed her gaze.

Naruto froze when his eyes fell on the dance floor or particularly on his mother and her dance partner.

She was completely in his thick arms like a bird in a cage. He wondered why the hell she hadn't already kicked him out.

Then, what was actually happening, he realized.

The man was grinding Kushina's whole body to his elephant body. He was mauling her ass brazenly.

Naruto's fists clenched tight and Anko felt it since her hand was in his. Naruto's eyes travelled to his mother's face and his jaw tightened and his fists clenched more tightly.

The look of sheer helplessness, lonely and abandonment was clear on her face and she was gritting her teeth.

Anko put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked at her and exhaled, ''Anko-chan...'' Naruto said and Anko shushed him, ''Don't worry. Saving your mom is more important than our evening together and moreover, I am tired because of my mission so I will go and sleep. Okay'' Anko said and Naruto nodded gratefully, ''I am a lucky man to have awoman like you'' Naruto said and just smiled. She kissed him goodbye and shunshined.

Naruto closed his eyes to control his anger but couldn't. He marched towards the dance floor. His mother looked so lonely and alone. He sneaked behind her and whispered in her ear, ''You are not alone'' he said and Kushina's eyes watered just from hearing his voice.

Naruto looked at the man, ''Hey man, it seems you have been dancing with this pretty lady for a long time now. Let me cut in'' Naruto said with a tight jaw.

The man looked at Naruto, ''What the fuck do you want brat. Fuck off, she is mine for the night'' he growled and Naruto's eyes narrowed. He didn't say another word and kept glaring in his eyes.

Naruto put his left hand above the man's and circled his finger's between the spaces of the man's fingers and dug his fingers in his palm. Naruto's hand looked so small in comparing to his that he was shocked for a moment.

Naruto tightened his grip and pulled his hand away from his mother's ass. Slowly, both of them put their strength but it seems the man was strong but Naruto, when used a little chakra, was stronger than him.

Naruto, when successful in removing his hand away, he didn't let go of Man's hand and bend it backwards. Naruto closed his eyes; a clone appeared behind the man.

The clone then took his stance and with full force kicked the man's thigh, breaking it in result and immediately disappeared.

And at the same time Naruto held his arm in his left hand and broke the arm and before he could cry in pain Naruto threw him on the ground. It seemed like his bulky body was just for intimidation.

The man cried out in pain so loud that the whole premise gathered to see what happened.

Naruto immediately rushed to his side, ''Hey, what happened, are you okay'' Naruto asked mockingly.

Then Minato came rushing, ''What the hell happened here'' he yelled and his eyes widened when he saw his delegate lying on the ground crying.

''Dad, I think he tripped and fell on his arm and leg and ended up in breaking them'' Naruto offered and Minato nodded immediately believing Naruto.

He leaned down, ''I have said it to you before to not have a heavy body like this now see what happened'' Minato said and the medics arrived.

The bluenette couldn't say anything now since if he said then he will be in suspicion too. So he just cried in pain.

The medics lifted him on a stretcher and started to take him to hospital.

''Guys continue the party'' Naruto hollered and the party continued like nothing happened.

Minato, saying that he will see him later also went back to dancing.

Naruto went to the bluenette being taken to the hospital and leaned down, ''If I ever see you around that woman, there will be nothing left of you'' Naruto threatened.

The man growled, ''You asshole''.

''You should be happy I left your other hand working otherwise I killed every person who ever touched my mother without her permission and forced him on her'' Naruto said in a cold voice.

The man's eyes widened hearing it, ''Y-You are her son'' he mumbled.

''Remember what I said'' Naruto said and returned back.

He came to his mother and stood in front of her looking at her face and she looked back in his.

Kushina's eyes watered up and she rushed in Naruto's arms. She buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and caressed her back.

Naruto could feel her body trembling in his arms and he tightened his grip, ''Don't worry mom. I am here and no one's going to touch you'' he reassured her.

Kushina continued to cry in his neck and Naruto continued to caress her back.

''It's alright mom'' he comforted.

After fifteen minutes her trembling stopped but her grip was still tight around Naruto. Naruto continued to rock her body left and right.

After fifteen more minutes Kushina loosened her grip and looked at Naruto, ''T-take me H-Home'' she managed to say.

Naruto nodded.

They slowly started to move away towards the clan gate and after ten minutes they were out. Kushina didn't let go of his arm and clung to it.

As they they came out Naruto lifted her bridal style and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

''Let's go home'' he said softly and shunshined.

Naruto appeared in front of the door of Namikaze house. A clone appeared and opened the gate for them. Naruto entered inside with his mother in her arms.

He walked to the couch and put her feet on the ground. Kushina still had her face in his neck, ''Mom we are home'' Naruto said softly.

Hearing him Kushina let go of his neck and sat down. Naruto went in the kitchen and brought some water for her.

Kushina drank the water and put the glass down. They sat in silence beside each other, ''Mom, are you okay'' he asked worrying about her mental condition.

Kushina exhaled, ''Yeah I am now'' she replied with a smile.

Naruto grasped her left hand in his right and kissed the back of her hand. Kushina melted at the gesture and gave a kiss at his forehead and leaned back.

They looked at each other and Kushina smiled, ''You are my hero'' she said and Naruto chuckled and shook his head left right and Kushina chuckled with him.

Kushina scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder and grabbed his arms tightly.

''Mom''

''Huh'' she voiced with closed eyes and a smile.

''Can you tell me why you were letting him feel you up and grope like that obscenely'' Naruto said and his fists clenched when the scene flashed in front of his eyes.

Kushina sighed and after giving him another kiss on the cheek told him the reason. Mikoto's evening, and if she did kick his ass, it would have created a big scene and she would have been the embarrassed one since no one would have believed her.

Naruto sighed hearing her answer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her tighter to his chest. Kushna wrapped her arms around his mid section and smiled contentedly.

''So your evening was ruined'' He asked and Kushina sighed.

''Well first I was content to have that one hour for I with Minato but Minato abandoned me and went with that whore...Sorry'' she said in irritation.

''Don't apologize. I agree with you'' Naruto said and this time he kissed her forehead making Kushina giggle.

''And how did your evening went'' Kushina asked and Naruto smiled, ''Great'' and Naruto told her everything from his talk to Sasuke to his little session in toilet room.

Kushina giggled again. Ahh...Youth but she and Minato never had those kinds of encounters.

''Well at least one of us had great time'' she said a little disappointed.

They sat in silence again. Naruto looked at the clock, it was midnight. He knew his dad would be out all night. 'Damn him, couldn't he even gave her one hour' Naruto said inwardly. Naruto looked at his mother. She had her eyes closed and a little frown on it.

He noticed her features. It wasn't first time he was so close to her but this time her eyes were closed and she looked...deadly gorgeous, just as he had said before.

His eyes fell on her parted lips. He never noticed but they were looking so juicy that...something stirred in his pants.

'Damn' he cursed inwardly.

He looked away to distract his mind.

Suddenly, Naruto got an Idea to remove that frown from her face, which was like a black mark on the moon.

''Mom, let's do something'' Naruto exclaimed suddenly startling Kushina.

''What'' she asked in confusion raising her eyebrows.

''I have an idea'' he said excitedly and releasing his mother rushed to his room.

Naruto came back two minutes later with a wine bottle and two glasses. He put them on the table.

''What are you doing Naruto'' Kushina asked still confused.

''Wait a minute'' Naruto said and again disappeared and reappeared five minutes later with a sound system and placed it on a small table to the side and played some slow and romantic song. Why romantic, who knows...?

Kushina now somewhat grasped what Naruto intended to do. She smiled a heartfelt smile and her eyes welled up. Her baby was doing this just to make her evening better.

After playing the song, Naruto came to Kushina and sat down. He poured wine into two glasses and handed one two Kushina that She accepted with a smile and thanked him.

''Well I hope you would let me drink'' Naruto asked and Kushina chuckled, ''Okay I will let you this time'' she said allowing him and winked at him.

They cheered as they raised their glasses and touched them with a clink sound.

They gulped their glasses in once and fifteen minutes later the bottle was empty.

''Well...sthat was great'' Kushina said with a hiccup.

''You are right that wash (was)'' Naruto slurred a little and put the glass back.

Kushina wondered what he was going to do now. She was a little tipsy and losing her inhibitions.

''So what my hero has planned for me now'' Kushina said with a smile which was bordering seductive and erotic.

''Hmm...'' Naruto hummed and stood up and leaning down stuck his hand out, ''May this lowly human have a one in million chance to have a dance with your grace'' Naruto said with closed eyes and Kushina had to stop herself from laughing at his antics but she liked it and played along, ''Yes, Yes, you will be graced by giving an opportunity to dance with me'' she said again with the hint of seductiveness.

She lifted her hand and put it in Naruto's and stood up. Naruto led her towards the sound system and they stood there facing each other.

They both came closer and when Naruto seemed to hesitate, Kushina took the charge. She grabbed her hand and wrapped them around her waist and her arms around his neck and looked in his eyes and in return Naruto looked in her.

Kushina smiled and a light pink color dusted Naruto's cheek, ''You are cute'' she said and the light pink turned to dark pink.

''Y-You are also beautiful'' he mumbled diverting his eyes to the side.

Kushina giggled and a smile formed on Naruto's face.

They were moving their feet and body with the rhythm of the song. It was a slow song so they were just holding each other and moving their body and hips slowly.

Kushina leaned her head on his shoulder and put her palms on his chest and closed her eyes.

''Thank You Naruto'' she said and Naruto smiled. He pulled her body a little closer to his, ''You are quite welcome but you don't need to thank me for anything. I will do anything for you in a heartbeat'' Naruto said with a serious tone and Kushina just smiled, ''I pray for every mother to have a son like you'' she said with genuine gratitude.

''You are embarrassing me now'' Naruto said but he was smiling.

Kushina giggled and slowly closed the gap between their bodies. Naruto stiffened for a moment when their bodies came in contact but he relaxed when he felt his mother relax. Getting the courage he pulled her tighter to his body mashing their fronts.

Kushina's breasts mashed into his chest and swelled upward from her dress, like they were about to spill out.

Kushina still had her face in his neck. She took a long inhale and smelled his masculine aroma which made her almost dizzy from desire. She could feel something slick liquid appearing on the walls of her pussy and her nipples got hard from constant rubbing with his chest. They were poking out of the dress material.

Naruto also was feeling the same thing. Her feminine smell was just making him crazy. Her skin under his hand was so soft and smooth that he couldn't control his hands and they started to caress her hips.

Kushina just sighed in contentment, "You know I never in my whole life felt so scared for myself. I mean it's not like I couldn't kick him but the feeling of helplessness that I felt today after knowing that I can kick his ass but still couldn't. He was so arrogant and blunt that he didn't even care about the people around us. He clearly told me what he was going to do. I never knew your dad was involves with peoples like him and your dad was dancing with that whore like she was his wife, can you believe it" Kushina ranted and Naruto listened while he caressed her back and hips. He understood her and tightened his arms around her to let her know that he was there and would be there for her always.

Kushina smiled when she felt his arms tightening around her, "When you whispered that I am not alone, at that time I was thinking the same thing" Kushina said and lifted her head from his shoulder and looked in his eyes, "How did you know what I was thinking at that moment" she asked in a low voice, her face just inches away from his and her lips just centimeters away from his.

Naruto had a serious expression on his face. Kushina cupped his right cheek and rubbed her thumb on his cheek making him relax.

Naruto stared at her mother, her violet eyes which were gazing in his blue eyes. Naruto felt like losing in them as he looked in her eyes. They were so alluring. Why hadn't he noticed it before, might be the reason that he never came so close to her like he was now just centimeters away from her? Naruto's eyes travelled down to her nose which had a red tint to it at the tip. It looked so cute to him that he wanted to kiss it.

His eyes travelled down to her juicy red lips which were parted open and looked so delicious and inviting that an urge welled up in him to kiss them, suck them, lick them and ravage them until he was satisfied.

Kushina was still waiting for her answer but she wasn't unaware of the effect their intimate position had on him. She knew what he was thinking when he looked in her eyes and when he looked at her nose and when he looked at her lips. It was clearly evident in his eyes and on his face. She was always able to read him just by the look on his face and eyes. And at the moment she had no doubt that he wanted to kiss her badly or more than just kiss her.

She didn't know why she said the next words that came out from her mouth, maybe because she was extremely turned on by her son's hard body or the lust in his eyes was affecting her or she wanted to reward him for showing so much care for her or the fact that the liquid in her pussy had arrived at the door of her pussy and in the moments her juices will come out and leak, the whole situation just disturbed her logical thinking and she blurted in the voice of the goddess of erotica, "Why don't you do what you are thinking" she said and squinted her eyes sexily.

Naruto wasn't needed to tell twice. The sheer look of extreme lust and heat from her body shut his mind and the distance of centimeters was covered by Naruto slowly bringing his lips upon her's. He teased her lips by just touching her lips then suddenly he locked his lips with her and sucked on them as he had intended to do. Kushina returned the kiss with the same passion and love that she felt from her son. Her son, she was kissing her son in a mix of romantic and lewd way. The sheer taboo nature of the situation just brought her arousal to new heights.

Naruto, while kissing his mother never stopped caressing her back and hips and Kushina, in return of his caressing, started to grind her body to his and in result awakening his tool. Naruto felt it instantly getting hard. Kushina rubbed her breasts and body to her son's body and Naruto's hands roamed her back, caressing it in circles and up down.

They broke the kiss and Kushina, immediately buried her face in his neck. She kissed his neck and bit it then licked it. Naruto moaned and his hands travelled down to her ass and grabbed both of her ass cheeks tightly and pulled her hips to his hard, pushing the tent in his pant in her clothed crotch making both of them moan in arousal. Naruto squeezed her ass cheeks hard and kneaded them eliciting a moan of appreciation from her.

Naruto getting bolder started to thrust his hips into her and Kushina did the same. They continued the humping of their hips for five minutes but it was getting uncomfortable and they stopped, catching their breath.

Kushina lifted her face from his neck first time and they looked in each other's eyes.

''M-Mom'' Naruto managed to say but before he could say anything else Kushina put her finger on his lips, ''Sshhh...If you want to continue, I will continue and if you want to stop, I will stop and we will go and sleep but….." she stopped and looked away for a second then gathering the courage she continued, " I don't want to be alone tonight…..after what happened in the party and…if we sleep, I will want to sleep in your bed….with you holding me. We will just sleep holding each other'' Kushina said in a serious tone and stared in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto looked at her. He wanted to continue, oh so badly wanted to continue but, ''Isn't it wrong'' he asked and Kushina smiled and nodded, ''Yes it is absolute taboo but it's just…the point of view. It's just how we see it. I don't care what other thinks, for me it will be just the expansion of my love for you. But when nobody will know then I don't think we need to care about anyone's views'' Kushina said with a smile and continued, "You know after we started to talk openly, I feel like I am closer to you than your dad. It might me because how he is behaving recently but if you ask me…" Kushina stopped and looked in his eyes, "You are the one holding your dad and me together, connecting us" Kushina said and smiled lovingly. Naruto nodded and then smiled.

Kushina continued, ''And if you are worried about your dad, then don't be. He is not coming back tonight and if you are worried about Anko…." Kushina smirked and continued,"Then in whole Konoha she is the only woman who will find this hot'' Kushina said trying to ease his worries.

Naruto chuckled and closed his eyes. Kushina wondered what he was thinking.

Naruto again started to move with the rhythm of the tune and Kushina moved with him. Naruto opened his eyes and met with violet orbs of his mother, full of love.

They stared into each other's eyes for eternity and their face leaned towards each other and their lips met in a soft and light kiss which sent electricity in each of their bodies.

They broke the kiss after some seconds but didn't open their eyes and stayed like that, leaning their head against each other's with closed eyes.

Their lips met again and this time they moved their lips along with each other's. They kissed several time, light kisses, for several seconds they continued like that with small and tender kisses.

Suddenly Naruto put a hand behind her head and crashed his lips to her hard, this time in a soul searing passionate kiss. Kissing and licking each other's lips. When it wasn't enough their tongues came out to play and they started to suck on each other's tongue.

Naruto kissed her hard devouring her mouth and tongue while continue grinding his body to hers.

He had his other hand on her ass cheeks which was continuously mauling the cheek, kneading and squeezing it hard making her moan in his mouth and pulling the supple flesh of her ass in his hand up and down and in circles, pulling them apart and them mashing them together.

Slowly his hand left her ass which made her whine in disappointment but soon she moaned again when he put his palm on her right breast and felt her hard nipples poking through her dress in his palm.

He squeezed lightly and then rubbed his palm on clothed nipple. Kushina's breasts were already on fire and her nipples were burning from the pleasurable sensation she was feeling from the rubbing of his palm.

Every thrust of his hips in her hips sent electricity coursing through her pussy to her stomach then her breasts and nipples, making them tremble and then in her head making her giddy from the sensation her son's hands and body were providing.

Kushina's hands roamed over his hard chest muscles, caressing them. Her hands lingered there for a minute then descended down to his ribs and then to his hard and packed stomach. She caressed his stomach with both hands feeling its hardness under her fingers and palms and then her hand came in contact with the belt of his pant. She unfastened it while kissing Naruto on the mouth with her tongue and Naruto continued to rub his palm on her nipple through her dress with occasional light squeeze.

Kushina successfully opened his belt and unhooked the pant and pulled the zipper down and the pant slid down to his ankles releasing the tent in his boxer. There was a large wet stain at the peak of the tent on his boxer.

Without wasting any time she grabbed his dick through his boxer. Kushina gasped in his mouth when she realized how big, hard, thick and swollen her son's dick was. She moaned in his mouth and Naruto groaned in appreciation and bucked his hips in her fist.

His fingers in her tit flesh tightened and squeezed it hard enough that Kushina felt a mix of pain and pleasure from her nipple. He continued to play with her ass and tit at the same time.

Kushina moaned and slowly started to stroke his cock eliciting moans of lust from her son's throat into her mouth.

Kushina broke the kiss after what seemed like eternity with a string of saliva attached to their lips. Kushina looked at Naruto with unbridled love and lust in her eyes. She opened his shirt buttons and removed it.

She drank in the sight of her favorite body in front of her and licked her lips in anticipation.

She kissed him hard on the lips but didn't stay there too long. She trailed down kisses to his neck to his chest. She kissed his nipples and flicked her tongue a little making his cock twitch and throb in her fist. Naruto liked the attention so he let her take charge.

She licked both of his nipples for a minute then released them and looked up on his face, ''Do you like that'' Kushina whispered seductively to him.

''Oh god yes'' Naruto moaned in pleasure. Her tongue and hand were sending jolts of exquisite pleasure in his body.

''Did anyone do that for you'' she asked lustily and licked his nipples again while continued her strokes.

Naruto's teeth clenched in pleasure he was feeling, ''Ugh...No...no one did'' he managed to say between moans.

Naruto had one hand on her shoulder and other kept mauling her breast, squeezing the soft and firm flesh, sinking his fingers in clothed breast and occasionally rubbing his palm on her nipple and then pinching it between his index finger and thumb.

Kushina trailed down kisses to his stomach then to the elastic band of his underwear.

Kushina looked up with a grin in his son's dazed and squinted eyes shining in the taboo lust for his mother.

Kushing grabbed the elastic band of his boxer with both hands and pulled it down in one motion.

Just as his large meaty rod came out of the confines of the boxer it sprang upward and the leaking precum flew in an arc onto his mother's face vertically from her forehead to her chin.

Kushina gasped for a moment then her grin widened and she stared at the large cock in front on her, wide eyed, just two inches away from her lips and her pussy rocked with a mild orgasm.

Then she grinned in approval and her tongue came out to lick the precum from her lips in a circular and erotic way and cleaned her lips of the precum that had landed on her lips. She looked upward at Naruto lustily, ''Someone is hard for his mother'' Kushina said with lust oozing from her body while she continued jacking him off.

''Y-Yeah, It's hard for you'' Naruto said with slightly parted eyes and heavy breath.

Kushina licked her lips again in anticipation, ''It looks delicious'' Kushina said as her lips trembled in the anticipation of the object of lust two inches away from her lips.

She gave a long stroke to his son's cock making Naruto emit a loud and long moan in the exquisite sensation in his dick.

Kushina started to pump his fist up and down with slow pace but long strokes. After pumping his cock for a minute she stopped and stood up.

Naruto moaned in disappointment and looked at her wondering if she had changed her mind. But he smiled when his mother grabbed his cock and led him to the couch by his cock.

She pushed him and he fell on the couch, his ass on the edge of the couch and his cock pointing at the ceiling like a laser weapon.

Kushina didn't stop grinning in lust and love for his son. She fell down on her knees between his legs and grabbed his dick and looked up at her son with a smile and slapped his cock at her cheek and nuzzled her cheek with it.

Naruto almost came when he saw the erotic sight between his legs. He barely held from coming when he saw his mother patting his cock on her cheeks and moreover her smiling face nuzzling with his cock was the extreme limit of eroticism. She held his cock to her cheek like it was the most precious thing to her.

Kushina kissed the tip of his cock and it twitched frantically and a groan of pleasure came out of Naruto's mouth.

''I am going to take you to heavens'' she promised and kissing his cock tip again, took his cock head in her mouth and rubbed the head with her tongue and slurped up the precum oozing from his cock.

Slowly her lips descended down travelling towards his pubes. She took half of his cock in her mouth and rubbed her tongue in circles along the length.

Naruto, just as she had said was in heaven, he was getting sucked of by his own mother, what else could he want more from her and he didn't intend to ask more but he won't refuse if she asked for more and he promised if they go further tonight he will take her places she never went in life.

Naruto's breath stopped for a moment and he gasped loudly when his mother suddenly brought her head down and took his entire length in her throat and deep throated him.

Naruto clutched the couch hard and he gritted his teeth, his leg muscles stiffened but he didn't give in to the pleasure. He wanted that moment to last long as much as it could or else who knew when he would get this chance in his lifetime.

Kushina kept sucking and deep throating him and she could feel his cock hardness reach its peak but he wasn't giving in.

Kushina pulled her head up and released his cock and looked up at his face which was contorted in pleasure, ''You can cum whenever you want and wherever you want. Don't hold back'' she said and again engulfed his whole length in one go and sucked brutally which Naruto couldn't help but give in.

His cock blasted the laser beam of cum in her mouth and hit the back of her throat. He sprayed two ropes of cum in her mouth and then Kushina pulled it out before he could shoot third rope.

She clamped her thumb at the downside of his cock stopping the flow of his cum making Naruto buck his hips upward.

''Where do you want it'' Kushina asked his son looking in his eyes.

Naruto clenching his teeth opened his eyes.

He grabbed his cock and Kushina let go of it. Naruto pointed his cock at her hairs and third rope landed in her red lush hairs. He pointed down his dick to her face and two ropes shot from his cock painting her face white. Then he pointed his cock at her clothed breasts and sprayed whatever remained in his nuts on her black dress two or three more times.

Then he was spent. He fell back on the couch panting heavily.

Kushina took his semi flaccid cock in her mouth and suck to clean it off which again stirred the blood in it.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his mother and her erotically smiling face.

Her hair had painted in white from front and her face had two diagonal shots of his cum. His cum was hanging on her eyelids and nose and her lips. And her black dress was sticky now over her tits.

Kushina wiped her finger over her eyelid and scooped his cum on her finger and took it in her mouth and with a wet sound sucked it off. She did the same with her whole face and looked at Naruto with a string of cum hanging from her lips.

Naruto's cock stood up immediately from the act and look on his mother's face and hit her under the chin making Kushina smirk, ''Well, you will have to wait because now it's my turn to feel good'' she said and stood up as Naruto's eyes followed her.

Kushina slipped the shoulder strap of her black dress down to her arm making Naruto gulp. Then she slowly slid her dress down to her stomach revealing the most beautiful and proudly standing breasts to Naruto. His eyes bounced up and down with her tits as they giggled after being freed from confines. Her white flesh and pink nipples and areolas made Naruto squirt his cock a little of precum already.

Then Kushina slipped the dress down to her ankles and with it her panties came down revealing the most beautiful, hot, sexy and forbidden body to her son's eyes.

She stepped out of her dress gathered on the floor and stood in front of her son in all her naked glory.

She went to the couch across the one Naruto was sitting and sat on it facing Naruto. All the while she didn't stop smiling or grinning in absolute lust and love for her son.

She looked at her son in lust and slowly lifted her right leg on the couch to the right and lifted her left leg on the couch to the left and thrust her bare and leaking pussy out to her son's hungry eyes.

Her pussy lips trembled in anticipation. She ran her left index finger over her pussy's slit from down to up dirtily and scooped up her juices and pushed her finger in her own mouth and sucked on it for several seconds. Naruto gawked at the show his mother was giving him.

After cleaning her finger she looked at her son lustily, dirtily, erotically with heavy breath. She smiled at him and with two of her fingers stretched her pussy lips baring her most forbidden place to his son. She squinted her eyes in a daze, ''What are you waiting for...My dear son...Your mother needs a good licking'' the only words came out of her mouth.

And just as the words came out of her mouth, Naruto disappeared and appeared in front of her stretched pussy. He knelt down and stared at her beautiful pink lips and the red soft walls inside.

Kushina let go of her pussy lips and moaned when Naruto put a hand on her thigh.

He leaned down and kissed her thigh and trailed kisses upwards towards her leaking pussy.

As he reached her pussy he did the same with other thigh.

''Enough teasing baby, now start licking your mother. I want you to lick that bastard's filthy touch away from my skin'' Kushina said and Naruto nodded, ''Don't worry mom, when I am down with you, you will be clean as new'' he said with a lecherous grin.

Naruto turned to her quivering pussy lips. He put both of his thumbs on either side of her pussy and pulled her swollen lips apart revealing the forbidden velvety red canal of love to her precious son. Naruto looked at the beauty in front of him and Kushina turned red, ''H-Hey, don't stare, I-its embarrassing'' Kushina said with heavy breaths and red face.

Naruto smiled and took a long sniff of her womanly aroma and just as the exquisite smell hit his nose he felt like he was going to drown in the fragrance. He shook his head and smiled, her smell was intoxicating.

Naruto leaned down and kissed her pussy making her hips buck into his mouth and her clit standing straight at attention.

He took a long lick from down to up and Kushina thrust her pussy to his mouth.

Naruto licked her outer lips for several moments and then he plunged his tongue in her hot and steaming pussy making Kushina thrash and moan loudly. Naruto had to hold her hips to keep her steady.

Her pussy was so hot that He felt like his tongue would melt. He licked the feathery walls of her hot snatch and continued to drink her juices. He fucked her with his tongue, in and out and licked her pussy and ate it out.

''Ugh...ah...it's good. Keep….. doing that. Do….n't stop…eat me, eat your mommy'' Kushina almost screamed in pleasure running through her body.

Naruto pulled his tongue out and plunged her right index finger in her pussy and finger fucked her. He moved his face up and clamped his lips on her clit which made Kushina's whole body go stiff and she lifted her hips in a mild orgasm, "Ahh...Ugh.." she moaned.

Naruto licked and sucked on her clit while he added another finger in finger fucking her.

The continuous sucking and licking of her clit and blurring finger fucking drove her towards a large orgasm she could feel it in her stomach, started coiling there and growing in a large mind shattering pleasure explosion.

Naruto sucked her clit hard and added third finger in her pussy making his mother cry out in pleasure, ''Oh god oh god...ugh...this is so intense...keep going...don't stop….there-there'' she managed between moans of lust.

Naruto didn't intend to stop until the job was done.

He plunged his whole three finger in her pussy to the knuckle and his middle finger hit her pleasure point.

Kushina screamed and her whole body thrashed on the couch but Naruto kept her steady. Kushina was breathing so heavily that it was like hyperventilating.

Naruto continued sucking on her clit while his fingers slid in and out in a blurring speed and with other hand's finger he found her other hole. It was slick from all the juices trailing down to her asshole.

Naruto traced her puckered home and slowly inserted his index finger and immediately felt her ass muscles clutched his intruding finger but his mother didn't object so he take it to intrude further.

Kushina was writhing on the couch flailing her arms and shaking her head furiously left and right. She grabbed her hair and forced his face in her pussy.

Suddenly Naruto plunged whole finger in her ass and at the same time bit on her clit and pushed his all three fingers in her hot pussy as deep as they could go.

And this was the last straw, Kushina howled like a wolf, her body lifted off the couch and her waist bent in an arc. One of her hand gripped the couch harder and other gripped Naruto's hair in a death grip and her mouth stretched open in a deafening roar of ecstasy and bliss.

Naruto didn't stop his assault. He rubbed her clit with his finger and clamped his mouth on her pussy to not waist any drop and meanwhile he kept her finger in her ass and traced the surrounding flesh with another finger.

Kushina's legs were wrapped around Naruto's shoulder so tightly that he felt like she would crack his shoulder between her legs.

After what seemed like five minutes she came down from her high and took large gulps of air in her lungs. Her tits giggled with every breath mesmerizing Naruto.

When she was finished cumming Naruto gave one last lick to her twitching pussy lips and pulled out his finger from her ass.

Five minutes later Kushina's breath calmed down, ''Baby... baby...that was out of this world orgasm. I never came like that. It was...incredible'' she said between pants and looked at Naruto's smiling face, ''And it's all thanks to you. You were so wonderful. I love you baby'' she praised for his hard work on her pussy.

Naruto scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, ''Um...You are welcome mom but I have a problem now'' he said hesitant.

Kushina smiled and sat up, ''Okay show your momma what the problem is'' she cooed to Naruto and he stood up sporting his hard on just mere inches away.

Kushina giggled, ''Ahh...don't worry mommy will take care of it'' she cooed in a slutty way and without warning took his cock in her throat again and immediately, without wasting any time she slipped his cockhead in her throat and deep throated him.

Naruto was so horny after seeing and sucking his mother that he didn't last long even though he had cum earlier. This time Kushina didn't let him pull out and he poured his spunk in her mouth and she greedily drank it like a holy water.

When he was completely spent and limp in her mouth she released his cock and fell back on the couch, sprawled.

Naruto did the same and sprawled above his mother which she didn't mind at all, his weight was nothing for her but when their naked bodies met and rubbed with each other the environment got hot again.

Naruto slid to the side of the couch and since it wasn't broad they had to cuddle tightly to each other.

After two hours of intense sucking they were a little tired. They lay on the couch in each other's arms.

Kushina looked at her son with a smile, "Honey, Are you okay" she asked. She wanted to be sure that what happened earlier wouldn't affect their life at all. She couldn't loss her son for the world.

Naruto smiled in return, "I feel fantastic mom and don't worry nothing is going to change, I love you too much to change anything between us" Naruto said easing her worries.

Kushina relaxed in her son's arms and he relaxed in his mother's arms. There was nothing between their bodies and their body heat started to spread over each other. Naruto could feel his mother's rock hard nipples were trying to stab in his chest and Kushina could feel her son's rock hard cock poking her thigh. Their faces were just centimeters away. They could feel each other's breath on their lips.

None of them could resist the temptation and their lips met in a hot, steamy, intense and passionate kiss.

They ate and sucked each other's mouth for eternity then Naruto broke the kiss, "Mom, you asked something to me before we started this" he asked and Kushina looked confused for a second then it dawned on her what he was talking about.

She smiled,"I asked how you guessed what I was thinking at that time" she said and put a hand on his cheek and rubbed his thumb on his cheek.

Naruto turned serious, "The look on your face and the desperation in your eyes told me everything" Naruto said and Kushina smiled a motherly smile, "Hmm….You can read me so easily" she asked and kissed his nose.

"Is that a bad thing" Naruto asked and Kushina shook her head in a no, "It's not a bad thing and I am happy that you read me so easily and saved me…." She grinned, "You are my hero" she said proudly.

Naruto's cheek turned pink at the praise, "It was nothing and I would like you to contact me immediately if a situation like this arose again in future" he said and his cock also twitched in question.

Kushina giggled when his cock tried to stab, "Okay I promise my sweet-sweet sweetie….but it seems that something needs my attention now" Kushina whispered sexily and bit his nose lovingly.

Naruto smirked gaining some self confidence, "Well I am a hot blooded Uzumaki male, how can you expect me to go down so easily my loving-loving love" Naruto said in the same rhythm as his mother making her giggle, "Oh…love huh" Kushina said and Naruto felt a little nervous on calling her love. He tried to apologize but Kushina stopped him with a wet kiss and looked in his eyes in lust, "I like that word…love" she whispered to him, "Now let's take care of your little problem" Kushina said erotically and brought her arm downward on Naruto's hips. She caressed it for some seconds then moved downward and found his hard cock. I felt angry. She grabbed it and brought it close to the entrance of her sacred place, "Now are you ready to go ahead together with your mom. Are you ready to go the place you came from" she asked in her most seductive voice she ever used which, there was no way Naruto could resist. He nodded and Kushina lowered her hips a little which made his dickhead part his pussy lips making Kushina moan.

Then her eyes widened and her whole body trembled in a mild orgasm and she gasped in extreme pleasure when Naruto pushed hard and plunged his whole length in his mother's hot and wet pussy and reached the place he came from and knocked on the door of her womb.

Kushina, when came down from her little orgasm, she looked in her sweet son's eyes, "I love you honey'' Kushina mumbled and closed eyes with a smile.

''I love you too mom'' Naruto said and started to explore his home.

 **A/N: Hope you like it. There might be a second chapter but no telling the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A bad to good night—**

 **Don't own Naruto.**

 **Okay guys, first chapter seemed like incomplete in the end so I decided to add another and final chapter in it. It is long and has several different scenes. I have also taken Sasuke in, in this chapter. I don't know if you guys will like it or not but well I wrote whatever to make it more interesting and look natural.**

 **The chapter also has a little of Sasuke x Tsunami. I hope you guys won't have any problem with this and some other scenes.**

 **Anyway let's get the chapter rolling.**

 **Another thing before you starts to read. It also has Kushina x Anko content. So those who wanted to see this yuri scene, here it is.**

Anko was sitting in front of Kushina in Namikaze residence's living room on the same couch Kushina had given her son a blowjob.

Kushina had just told Anko that her boyfriend had fucked her and was waiting for the response which was yet to come. She didn't know what her response will be but she will do anything in her power to stop a breakup between Naruto and Anko. And it wasn't like she was planning to continue her one night stand with her son for several oncoming nights but she couldn't deny the fact that her pussy was itching to have more.

That night wasn't just a fuck session for her. It was the renewal of her love and trust in her family which will also save her family of three. She could still remember that passion filled night and the morning after.

A thoughtful look appeared on her face as she reminisced that morning- Flashback-

Kushina opened her eyes and as she tried to sit up she realized she had a weight on her and then the memories of their night of debauchery filled her head.

For a moment Kushina's eyes widened but next moment a smile appeared on her face. She brought her hand up to caress his hair and just as she touched her son's head, a jolt of electricity passed through her body as the cock in her pussy twitched.

She realized that her son's cock was still in her pussy, it had been whole time they were sleeping and it was rock hard sending electrical vibrations in her pussy and then to her whole body.

She lifted her head again and met with her son's blue eyes.

And there were no words to be said. Naruto slowly lifted his hips and brought them down with a high speed burying his whole length in her aching pussy making his mother stretch her body and moan in pleasure.

He again pulled out and then thrusted his cock in her pussy hard making his mother emit a long and high pitched squeal. After that Naruto didn't stop he started to pound into his mother's soft, silky, small but shaped as his dick and flooding with juices pussy into the couch.

Kushina grabbed the couch armrest above her head with both hands tightly as her whole body rocked up down with her son's destructive strokes in her hot and steaming pussy.

Kushina cried out in pleasure with every time Naruto rammed his thick cock in her pussy which was gripping his cock hard and making friction to send more and more exquisite and wonderful sensation in both of their bodies.

Naruto continued to pound in her as he leaned down flat on her body pushing it into the couch and then captured her open and moaning lips for a wet, sloppy and passionate kiss. He sucked and bit on her tongue as he fucked her harder and faster.

Her bouncing tits hit his chest every time her rammed in her. He broke the kiss and grabbed both of her flailing breasts in his rough hands and manhandled them roughly.

Kushina's back arched, ''Oh, god Baby, it's so good, it's incredible. Fuck...Fuck your mommy hard'' Kushina screamed as her nails now racked on Naruto's back drawing blood which only made Naruto to plough harder.

They made love slow and tender in the night but at the moment they fucking like animals.

Naruto leaned down and gobbled her nipple and with it as much as flesh he could in his mouth and started to suck on her red engorged nipped as he played with the other one, twisting and pulling it hard and stretching it outward.

Naruto continued to lick her mother's nipple and wet it in his saliva. He knew she was close and she knew he was close.

So Naruto increased the speed of his hips almost reaching the point where it hurt and Kushina also started to lift her hips to meet with her son's bucking hips.

When her nipples were wet enough Naruto clamped his teeth hard on it almost ripping it.

Kushina's eyes widened as a tornado of unbridled pleasure crashed upon her. Her eyes became wide and rolled into their sockets. Her mouth shut, teeth gritting and her whole body thrashed and writhed under her son and her pussy clutched his cock so hard that he came immediately and started to shot his sperms in his mother's pussy.

Naruto continued to pound in his mother as he sucked her nipples hard and bite it leaving red marks.

Kushina had yet to come but she was on her way to the mind blowing orgasm. She knew that she was going to pass out because if the buildup was so intense then actual orgasm will just shatter her mind.

Naruto let the nipple go and clamped his mouth on other bouncing nipple and sucked on it hard and occasionally nibbling on it. He pulled it upward, downward and every way he could.

It was the last straw for kushina and her body curled in a bow and the couch ripped where she had grabbed it.

It started from her stomach, coiling there and then crashed on her, shattered her senses. She wrapped her legs behind Naruto's hips stopping his motion. Her head bend upward and her eyes wide and rolled back in her eye sockets. Her tongue flailed in her mouth as she came so hard she never came in her whole life.

She stayed in that posture for a minute and then her body went limp and she passed out. And Naruto fell atop her.

Half hour later Kushina regained consciousness. Her whole body ached and she realized that her son's cock was still lodged in her pussy. She was sure now that her little pussy was molded to her son's cock after more than six hours.

She slowly lilted her body and supported it on her elbows.

Kushina slowly flipped Naruto down and lifted her hips. Naruto's flaccid cock slipped out of her pussy and she couldn't resist the temptation to clean it.

After cleaning her son's cock she stood up and realized that she was going to be limp for days.

She looked at her son. He was sleeping peacefully. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, ''Thank you Naruto'' she whispered in his ear.

She decided to cook something since she was hungry and she knew her son would also be hungry when he wakes up.

She didn't take more than fifteen minutes to clean up and get dressed and started to cook.

After five minutes she was stirring the pot when suddenly she yelped when her boobs were grabbed from behind and she realized it was Naruto. She closed her eyes and leaned back in his arms feeling his naked body to her back and his hard cock between her legs.

Naruto kissed and licked her neck making her moan while he continued to squeeze her boobs hard in his hands. After mauling her breasts for few minutes he slid his hand down caressing her stomach and cupped her crotch making Kushina squirm, ''N-Naruto, my pussy is sore. You fucked it real hard'' Kushina moaned as Naruto's cock rubbed her panty clad pussy from downward between her legs.

''I will go slowly this time mom. I just can't help it. You are so beautiful that I just want to hold you, kiss you and do everything I want'' Naruto said in her ear making her pussy starts to go wet.

Kushina didn't say anything. She just bent over the counter and pushed her hips back towards her son, ''Okay but be careful'' Kushina said and Naruto voiced his yes.

Naruto pulled her panties down to her knees and pulled her ass cheeks apart and in one slow motion pushed his dick in his mother's pussy making her bent her back downward and lifting her head upward, moaning loudly.

Naruto pushed in and out in slow motion but long strokes and Kushina could feel his endless length and girth sliding in and out rubbing her insides.

He continued it for few minutes and then when their climax build up Kushina urged him to go faster and Naruto complied. He started to fuck faster and harder making her whole body to rock back and forth as she grabbed kitchen counter hard to balance herself and push back to meet his hips, "ungh…god…this feels amazing. I can feel your dick rubbing my insides….ah ah ah….go faster and harder" she said as she continued to moan.

Naruto slipped his hands in her shirt and grabbed her tits directly and grabbing he nipples pinched them hard and pulled them downward as he continued to ram his cock deeper harder in his mother's pussy from behind on the kitchen counter.

"Your pussy feels great mom. I don't want to stop fucking you" Naruto said as he grabbed her ass cheeks in her hands and squeezed them harshly making them red.

Both of the was getting close and Naruto's speed was increasing more and more which only made Kushina scream loud, "Fuck fuck me son, fuck you mother hard. Oh …god ….I am cumming….I am cumming…" she screamed as she squirted on the floor and his son's cock and and then Naruto emptied his nut in his mother's womb.

Naruto stepped back and his limp dick stood up again from the sight. His mother's pussy was open and stretched, her clit throbbing and his and her mixed cum was leaking and falling down onto her panties with a string of their mixed juices.

After few seconds Kushina stood up and turned towards Naruto and gave him a wet and hard kiss before going in the bathroom.

Flashback end-

Kushina fidgeted because it had been almost a minute and Anko had yet to speak anything.

''A-Anko'' Kushina voiced with nervousness.

Anko sighed and leaned back and looked at Kushina and Kushina turned her eyes immediately.

''You are saying you fucked my boyfriend or should I say bluntly- your own son'' Anko said as she glared at Kushina.

Kushina nodded meekly.

''And you said to him that I am the only one in whole Konoha who will found this mother-son relationship hot'' Anko asked again as she folded her arms under her large bust.

''Why the hell would you fuck your own son, Kushina-san'' Anko asked heatedly.

Kushina buried her face in her palms as her body trembled. After a minute she calmed down and controlled her emotions.

''For quite a while now, Minato and mine bedroom relationship is not like it should be. We haven't had sex in forever.

That day I never planned to fuck my son. It's just happened. After what happened with that asshole I just wanted some company. I didn't want to be alone and Naruto was there. He was so good and caring that he made a setup to dance and drink just because my evening could be good.

And then after that, I won't say I was drunk, I knew what I was doing but I knew that you wouldn't mind if I have sex with Naruto. God... I needed that badly.

You had no danger from me because I am his mother, not any other woman who would just snatch him away from you. I am his mother and I want best for him and there's no woman in Konoha who could make him happy except you.

So even if I had sex with my son-'', ''Okay-Okay, I understood...Just calm down'' Anko interrupted a crying Kushina. Her face was buried in hands and she was trembling.

Anko sighed and rubbed her temples.

Her persona changed from an angry girlfriend to a soon would be caring daughter-in-law. She stood up and walked towards Kushina.

She sat down beside her and pulled her hands away from her face and hugged her tight to her bosom.

Kushina calmed down after few minutes and they pulled back. Kushina looked down, ''A-Anko, Can you please forgive me'' Kushina asked as she again choked on a sob.

''I forgive you'' Anko said with a smile and Kushina looked at her with shock but she nodded. Kushina thanked her gratefully and smiled.

Then suddenly Anko stood up and towered over Kushina, looking down at her, again getting her angry girlfriend persona.

She leaned down and looked in Kushina's eyes, ''But you will be punished for your sins'' Anko said with a smirk and if Kushina was right then there was lust in her eyes.

''Now that you have had sex with Naruto then it's only fair for me to have sex with you" and with that Anko crashed her lips to Kushina's making her eyes go wide in shock.

Kushina when lifted her hand to push Anko away, she found that her wrists were tied up by a snake.

Anko pushed Kushina down on the floor and then pushed her tongue in Kushina's mouth tasting her insides. She licked her lips and wrestled with Kushina's tongue.

Kushina tried to break free and succeeded to loosen a bit.

Anko with the help of her legs spread Kushina's legs and lay between them atop her body flat, their Breasts mashing with breasts.

After what seemed like hours Anko broke the kiss with a string of saliva attached to their tongues.

Anko looked down in her soon to be mother-in-law's eyes. Both were panting hard and Anko's eyes were shining from lust.

Anko sat up and smiled as she looked down at Kushina's heaving breasts and flushed face.

Kushina succeeded in breaking free but just as she was about to push Anko away she stopped when She heard her next words, ''I…You know Kushina-san, I had a huge crush on you back in the time'' Anko revealed making Kushina's eyes go wide, ''What'' Kushina mumbled in shock.

''Yup, do you remember when I used to hang around you all the time and spent time with you'' Anko asked and Kushina's eyes widened again, ''I-I remember but I don't understand. You had a crush on me'' Kushina said and Anko sighed.

Ansko moved to the side, letting Kushina sat up. She leaned against the couch and looked at the ceiling like reminiscing something, ''Yeah, I was a whore for peoples even before Orochimaru took me with him. I had all the friends but there was something missing like they were wary of me and afraid of going anywhere with me as if they would be ridiculed after having seen with the who...'' Anko stopped and choked back a sob as tears started to flow down on her cheeks.

''Anko...'' Kushina muttered.

She continued, ''Then I came across you and when I spent time with you I saw something that was missing with others and it was...trust. I realized that you were the only one that wasn't wary of me.

As time passed, as I spent more time with you, I started to fall for you. You became my everything. My best friend, my...'' Anko stopped again to wipe her flowing tears. She chuckled, ''This is the one and only secret I have hidden from Naruto before baring my soul to him. I didn't know how he would react to know that I was in love with his mother. So I hide it. I was more afraid to tell him about it than I was afraid to tell him about Orochimaru'' Anko said and again turned serious.

She continued, ''Then One day I saw you fight with Hokage about me. He wanted you to stay away from me because of my status in village. It was bad for his reputation but you didn't relent.

That day I decided to stay away from you. As much as I loved you I didn't want to be the object of confliction between you and Hokage because you loved each other very much.

I wanted you to take me as an apprentice but that day decided it for me. It will just mess things up and then I went with Orochimaru for that training trip and what happened after that everyone knows'' Anko stopped to wipe the fresh tears on her cheeks. She looked down afraid to see what she would see in her first crush's eyes.

''I often missed you at the trip but after Orochimaru's betrayal and everyone's hostility towards me, made me realize that I shouldn't taint your memories and I ...stopped to miss you'' Anko wheezed the words out.

She curled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and put her head in her knees and a bright smile appeared on her face, ''Then that chunnin exam where I first met with Naruto. At that time I didn't know he was your son but his name in his no objection form and his hair and facial features told me that he was-is your son''

Anko chuckled and looked at Kushina, ''Sorry for cutting his cheek. He was so ...loudmouth and arrogant'' Anko smiled at the memory.

Anko sighed, ''Well we met only on some occasion before I saw him in the bar''

''The bar'' Kushina voiced first time since Anko started to speak.

''Yeah, It was one week after his breakup with Hinata and he still wasn't able to move on.

He was totally drunk at that time so I took him to my apartment'' Anko said and stopped, Kushina noticed she seemed nervous.

But she continued, ''He thought I was Hinata and he begged me to not go and leave him. He told me, I mean Hinata that he loves me so much that he was ready to fight with the whole council and Hyuuga clan. He-He was crying and screaming at me, I mean Hinata. The pain the suffering, the longing in his eyes just made me K-Kiss him and made his pain go away and it escalated from there and we ended up fucking each other'' Anko stopped and nervously took a glance at Kushina and found her smiling and again averted her eyes.

''In the morning he freaked out and I reassured him It was okay. I didn't tell him what happened, how he continuously called me Hinata but he guessed it and apologized'' Anko said and then laughed making Kushina confuse, ''What'' she voiced.

''He apologized for taking advantage of me. And I said its okay, everyone takes advantage of me and after using me, they threw me out.

I looked at him and said that doesn't he know my status in village.

He said he doesn't care what peoples say. He said I am one of the most beautiful women he respects. And I laughed at him. It was weird to hear that someone respected me but when I looked in his eyes I knew he was serious...and then the old feelings resurfaced but this time they were for your son'' Anko stopped and exhaled loudly and looked at Kushina, ''And then slowly circumstances happened and he also fall for me and we started to date'' Anko said finishing her tale.

Then the silence fell on them and it became awkward. No one knew what to say.

Suddenly Anko stood up, ''I-I think I should go'' Anko said and turned to leave but just as she turned, she found herself being turned and her lips being sucked and licked hard by her crush.

Anko immediately started to return the kiss. They again fell down on the floor.

Anko lay atop Kushina as they devoured each other's mouth. They continued to kiss for a while then Anko break the kiss and slid her lips down kissing her neck and slightly nibbling on it.

Kushina moaned as Anko descended down to her breasts. She opened her shirt's buttons and pushed it sideways to reveal a white bra.

Anko didn't ask for permission. She just grabbed the bra and ripped it freeing Kushina's glorious and beautiful and firm breast, ''So Naruto sucked his baby milk from here. Let's see if they can give me something to drink'' Anko said in lust and Kushina chuckled, ''Well, they are all yours to try'' Kushina replied as she grinned in lust.

Anko immediately clamped her lips on her nipples and started to suck hard as she pinched other nipple and twisted it between her fingers.

Kushina had never been with a woman before. So it was a new experience for her. She pushed Anko's head more into her breasts. She realized Anko was the third person who had sucked on her nipples. Hell Anko was the third who saw her bare breasts and was going to see more.

Anko continued to suck on her nipple like a baby in efforts to milk them out but both of them knew it was impossible for her tits to milk.

Anko's other hand went down in her panties and without wasting time she pushed her two finger in Kushina's dripping vagina, ''Ahh...'' Kushina emitted a long moan as Anko bit on her nipple.

Anko then moved down and removed Kushina's pants and spreading her legs looked at her first love's dripping pussy.

She didn't waste any time and after some long licks pushed her tongue in Kushina's hot pussy. Anko could feel her tongue burning from the heat but it didn't matter. She started to tongue fuck her and occasionally licked and sucked on her clit making Kushina tremble in desire.

Kushina was just seconds away from her climax. Kushina grabbed her breasts and roughly massaged them and squeezed them.

Anko kept sucking on her pussy as she pushed a finger in her ass making her go wild and cum on her tongue.

Kushina squirted her juices and Anko didn't waste any drop.

Kushina went limp for a minute catching her breath as Anko licked her fingers clean.

Anko came up and Kissed Kushina making her taste her own juices, ''You taste good Kushina-san'' Anko said with a mischievous smile.

Kushina chuckled, ''You can stop calling me Kushina-san and start calling me mom'' Anko's eyes went wide hearing Kushina and tears welled up in her eyes, ''You-You are not joking right'' Anko asked as her voice cracked.

''Nope...''

Anko immediately hugged Kushina's laying form and cried.

She was now going to have a mother. It was the most intense happiness for her.

After what seemed like hours Anko calmed down and lifting her head looked at her now mother with tearful eyes.

Kushina gave her a wide smile and then it turned in a smirk, ''Now it's my turn'' Kushina said and before Anko could comprehend what happened she was on her back, her cloths ripped, leaving her naked and Kushina feasting on her pussy.

Anko thrashed and moaned her pleasure as Kushina attacked her with all her force. Kushina licked her clit and finger fucked her and then pushed her tongue in her pussy and then tongue fucked her while she pinched Anko's clit.

Anko came twice in five minutes.

Kushina sat up between Anko stretched legs as she looked in Anko's eyes, ''Now a surprise for you'' Kushina said with an evil smirk making Anko nervous.

Kushina then looked down and touched her own clit for a second and her clit immediately expanded into a healthy cock.

Anko's eyes widened, ''Oh god, Ku-mom, what is this...I mean...'' Anko was speechless.

''Now get ready to get fucked'' Kushina asked and without waiting for a response rammed her cock in her daughter-in-law's pussy making Anko writhe under her as she started to pound her into the floor.

After one hour later both woman were covered in sperms and have several red spots on their breasts. Kushina's breasts were redder than Anko.

They lay there exhausted, atop each other, unconscious.

After some time both of them woke up and decided to cleaned up. After getting cleaned up they sat in the living room sipping on their teas.

The environment didn't seemed that much tense so Kushina spoke, "Do you still love me" Kushina asked Anko as she looked intensely in Anko's eyes and from the intensity Anko could tell if she screwed the answer she will be screwed too.

"Well, some hour earlier I could say I didn't love you anymore but after what happened I can say that I love only Naruto no one else. I love you as a mother…" Anko chuckled in the end making Kushina confuse, "What" Kushina asked.

"Naruto also loved you as a mother and see where it all led to" Anko said as she stopped chuckling when she looked at Kushina's serious look.

"That's a complete different matter Anko and you know that. You just answer me if you love me or not. I want a simple and straight answer, yes and no" Kushina said as her look became a little edgy.

Anko thought for a moment then sighed, "No, I don't love you as a woman anymore" Anko stated and a smile formed on Kushina face, "Good…because if you had said yes then I would have to do something nasty because I would never let anyone come between my son and his happiness….not even me" Kushina said as she finished her tea.

"And I won't touch Naruto ever in a romantic way if you want…after all he is your man" Kushina said as a sad look appeared on his face.

Anko smiled, "don't worry, mom, what you said to him was true….I wouldn't mind sharing him with you….but only you" Anko said easing Kushina's worries.

They continued their talking for hours.

In a hospital room, on a bed lay the blunette. There was a plaster on his thigh and his elbow to join the broken bone.

Minato had offered him full luxury ward of the hospital in free and since they had several meeting to have, Minato had decided to organize those meetings in his hospital room.

So currently the three delegates and Minato sat in the room.

The blunette, unknown to Minato had been working on his own plan and it was revenge on the bitch which caused him pain. He had decided to destroy her mind and body and then make her his whore.

He wasn't going to do anything in cover. He had made a plan according to which Minato would be compelled to let him fuck her wife for the night. And that's why he had called Minato today to tell him his plans.

No, actually his plan had started previous day when all three delegates conspired to send Naruto on a mission so that he wouldn't be a problem anymore.

The blunette had told Minato that he needs some papers that he had forgotten in wave and without them the deal was impossible.

So Minato had sent Naruto and Sasuke to Wave to retrieve the papers.

Blunette had calculated that, it will take them to reach at least two days and if they spent one day there then they will return after five days and that would be enough time to make that bastard's mother his slut and If they got lucky… any other woman they could find.

And other two delegates were with him in this because the Suna woman had also wanted to sleep with Minato from the first time she had seen him.

Minato sat to the right of the bed and the Suna woman sat in his lap which Minato was reluctant at first but then agreed. The black haired client sat to the left of the bed.

''Why did you call this meeting Noboru-san'' Minato asked to the blue haired man.

''Well Hokage-sama, there's something I would like to ask you first'' he started cautiously.

''Okay...'' Minato nodded.

Noboru looked at the black headed man, ''Kuro'' he said and nodded. The black headed man Kuro nodded back and looked at Minato, ''Hokage-Sama...how far can you go for your village's prosperity'' Kuro asked and Minato raised an eyebrow in confusion, ''What do you mean'' Minato asked.

The man smiled, ''Ah well let me ask in another way. Which of the two is more important to you, your village or your family'' he asked and Minato narrowed his eyes glaring at him, ''Both of them are important to me. What are you getting at...Ahh'' Minato's building anger turned into a moan of pleasure as the Suna Woman Pulled his zipper down and pulled his cock out and started to give him a hand job.

''What he means Hokage-sama is that, if you had to choose, who you would choose, your village or your family'' Noboru asked bluntly with a smile.

''And why would I need- ahhh...'' his next words stuck in his throat and a long moan escaped from his mouth when the Suna woman immediately slid down between his legs and engulfed his length in her mouth and started to suck on it like a lollipop.

The sound of sucking and slurping filled the room then Noboru again started, ''I am asking because I intend to do something for you village'' he said with a triumphant smirk.

Minato's teeth gritted and his eyes shut tight, 'she gives better head than Kushina' the thought appeared in his head.

He opened his eyes and heard him, ''And w-what is...that...ughn...'' Minato managed between moans.

Noboru looked at Kuro to continue. He nodded.

''Hokage-sama, according to our earlier deals we are giving you silk at 10 percent tax, wheat and other things at seven percent tax, and...'' he counted several things which they had agreed to import from wave.

Minato had a hard time to hear what he was talking about but still he heard him but he just nodded in affirmative.

Kuro smiled widely, ''Good. I-We intend to make our deal tax free...completely'' he dropped the bomb and at that time Suna woman stopped sucking Minato's prick and looked at him.

Minato had wide eyes in shock and his mouth agape, ''W-What'' he said but it came out in a low voice.

''Exactly what you heard'' Noboru confirmed what Minato had heard.

Minato didn't know what to say. He thanked him as much as he could. He knew if they removed any custom duty then the prices in the market would reduce to a greater extent and people will buy more.

He looked at both the man in front of him and just before he could say anything, Suna woman started her part of the plan, ''And you will also get this sexy and hot body. You want it right. After that night of passion we had on party night, I know you haven't been able to forget my pussy and these tight tits'' she said as she planted a full, wet kiss on his lips and then descended down to suck on his hard cock.

Minato looked at the wave delegates, ''Friends I don't know how to thank you enough and damn right I couldn't forget your pussy'' he said as he looked at the woman between his knees, and sucking the life out of his cock.

''But, we need something in return and that concerns your family, That's why I asked you, whom would you choose, village or family'' Noboru asked and Minato raised an eyebrow, ''I still don't understand ahhh... How it concerns my family'' Minato moaned. He could feel his cum churning in his nuts and ready to come out.

''What we mean with this is, in exchange of removing custom duty we want your ...Wife for twenty four hours'' Noboru finished and Minato's eye went wide but next moment he shut them in pleasure. He was moments away from cumming. But just as he reached the critical point she removed his cock Free from her mouth.

Minato looked down in shock, ''W-Why did you stop'' he asked her with wide eyes.

''They asked you a question and it's only fair you get tax free dealing and my pussy and they get your wife's pussy and I think Your village is the first thing you should think about'' Suna woman said and again started to suck on his dick but stopped just before he was about to cum.

Minato shut his eyes tight. He could feel pain in his nuts from the cum that was churning to get free. His mind was going blank from the woman's torture of his dick.

''So do you agree Hokage or not'' Noboru asked.

Minato groaned loudly as the woman continued her torture on his dick by not letting him cum.

''Let me-me cum, please'' Minato moaned in pain.

''Yes or no, I don't think you have anything to think about. Just say yes'' the woman said as she pulled her head up and then plunged his whole cock in once entering her throat which sent jolts of electricity in his whole body and Minato cried out, ''Yessss...I agree'' and the woman bobbed her head so fast that he came in seconds.

After cumming for almost thirty seconds he sprawled on the chair limp as he looked at the three delegates in front of him with a smirk. At that moment he realized what he did. He just whored his wife out to some pussy hounds.

Minato immediately zipped his pant and rushed from the hospital.

They all forget who Kushina Uzumaki was...red death and this time she won't be in any situation like the party.

Kushina sat on the couch as she sipped on her tea. She had just sent Anko out after hours of pounding in her. Anko was limping in the end but Anko sucked on Kushina's pussy and cock so much than it also hurt Kushina and in the end she was also limp.

Kushina wasn't sure if she did right thing or not. Sure she was the one who initiated it all by stopping her and kissing her but she was also sure that she wouldn't do that with Anko again because she was her son's woman and what happened here was the result of her being overwhelmed by Anko's confession and her sad story. She was never going to do that with Anko until Naruto say so.

Kushina then did some laundry and cleaning because she was covered in Anko's juices from head to toe.

So after finishing all things she made some tea and decided to go and just sleep. She was tired as hell and her whole lower region was aching. Kushina slipped under covers around 9 O' clock and immediately fell asleep.

Kushina felt like something was crawling on her stomach. She immediately yanked it and realized it was someone's hand. She smiled, 'must be Minato' she thought in sleepiness and she knew what he wanted if he was home but she was sore today, ''Not today Minato. I am tired'' she mumbled in her sleep.

Then after some minutes she felt someone touching her breasts and she sighed guessing that Minato wanted her badly but she couldn't do it tonight. She was sore damn it.

She again put her hand, above the hand on her breast and tried to remove it.

At that moment she felt it. The hand's skin on her breast's skin, it was skin to skin touching.

With that she also realized that the hand on her breast was much larger than Minato's.

Her eyes snapped open and what she saw made her whole body vibrate in unbridled anger.

She was nude completely, lying on her back and her whole body on a show to the two Wave delegates who were also nude and stroking their rather large and disgusting dick. Kushina almost vomited in disgust.

But what angered her more was the fact that the blunette was straddling her thighs as he lined his cock with her pussy and his hand on her breasts.

They both had an evil smirk on their faces.

Blunette's eyes met with Kushina's and his smirk widened, ''Are you ready to be my whore and pay for what your son did that night'' he leered at her and squeezed her bare breast hard making Kushina wince in pain.

Next moment the blunetted whorled on the bed and flew to the wall when a golden chain struck him in the head.

The force of hit made a dent in the wall.

Kushina immediately stood up not caring if they saw her naked body. She was ready to kill the assholes and done with them but suddenly she stopped realizing something.

She looked at both of them with a devilish gaze, ''How did you enter this house'' she asked and they both started to laugh, ''Well the thing is your husband whored you out to us in exchange a tax free business'' Noboru said as he stood up, ''And I am going to fuck you for one extra day for throwing me into the wall'' he said but Kushina didn't hear him.

She was in her thoughts that how Minato could do that. How in the hell could he be so... She didn't know what to call him anymore.

''Well he must be banging that Suna woman now'' they said but it didn't surprise Kushina anymore than she was already.

She pushed the welling up tears in her eyes and glared at the men in front of her.

She was moments away from killing them when she remembered Naruto's words, 'do not defuse a situation. Defuse a situation in a way that it could never arose again'.

Kushina looked at them. Naruto was right. At the moment killing them would just create more problems and she couldn't just say that she killed them because they tried to rape her because they came here with Minato's consent.

She decided to take another approach and an idea popped in her head.

She Smiled, ''Okay I am sorry for hitting you and now that you are here with Minato's consent I can't do anything but I alone can't handle both of you so let me call Mikoto'' she said and Kuro's eyes sparkled like he knew something was going to happen to Mikoto.

''Alright'' he said immediately.

Kushina nodded.

They looked at her for some seconds and she just stood there and then the gate opened and Mikoto entered inside the room and stood between both of them.

And the original Kushina went out of the room.

''Now you can fuck each other's asses'' she mumbled angrily and turned to go downstairs and just as she turned a female figure appeared in front of her and this time she didn't stop her tears from flowing out.

Naruto and Sasuke were going towards the wave country. It has been few hours since they started on their way to Wave.

Minato had called Naruto to come earlier in the morning in his office. When Naruto reached there, Sasuke was already there. They were given a mission to retrieve some papers from Wave. They left Konoha immediately around nine O' clock.

It was twelve now and they were moving for three hours continuously so they decided to take some rest under a tree.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was silent for whole time. He wondered what his problem was, ''Hey, Naruto, are you Okay'' he asked as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, ''Yeah, why would you ask'' Naruto inquired and Sasuke shrugged, ''You are silent since we left Konoha so I wondered, no, I think there's something bothering you'' Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto sighed, ''You are right. There's something that is bothering me'' Naruto said as he drank water from the bottle.

"And what is it'' Sasuke asked.

Naruto handed the bottle to Sasuke and looked along the dirt pathway leading to Wave, ''This mission seems fishy to me'' Naruto said.

''What do you mean'' Sasuke asked as they put the bottle back in the bag.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, ''Look, they are professionals. They are here for two weeks and if I am right they had already finished dealing'' Naruto said what he thought.

''Hmm...you are right. Then why would Hokage-sama send us on this mission'' Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged, ''I don't know. We will have to go to Wave and see if our suspicions are correct'' Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke stood up, ''Then why are we wasting our time'' Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto also smirked and stood up, ''Alright then'' he said.

Around six in the evening they entered in the Wave country. They made their way straight towards the house of Noboru and Kuro.

After half an hour later they found the place and Naruto and Sasuke were impressed from the size of it. It was fucking huge.

They told the guards their business and a guard led them inside to the manager and after handing them to manager he went away to his duty.

Manager seated them and offered tea as they sat around a table.

''So what brought you shinobis here'' he asked as he sipped on the tea.

''Mr. Manager, two nobles, Noboru and Kuro from this house is on a business trip to Konoha but this morning we were told that they have forgotten some documents here and we were sent to retrieve them'' Naruto told him the purpose of the visit.

Manager put the cup down, ''Yeah, they are on a business trip to Konoha but I am afraid there's no document left here concerning the business trip because I was the one who handed those papers to them so I am sure of it'' Manager said and Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened and they looked at each other.

''You were right Naruto'' Sasuke said in a low voice.

Naruto looked at the manager, ''Are you sure sir'' he asked again to confirm.

The manager just stood and brought them a file.

Naruto looked inside and there was list of all the documents for this business trip and they were all marked, meant that no documents were left behind.

Naruto gave the file back and stood up, ''Thanks for your time'' he said and they left.

''Damn it'' Naruto cursed as he came out of the house.

''What do we do now'' Sasuke said as they stopped.

Naruto sighed and looked at the sky. The clouds were gathering, ''It seems it will rain. We need to stay somewhere'' Naruto said as he looked at a grinning Sasuke, ''I know a place'' Sasuke said and Naruto just chuckled, ''Yeah-yeah I know the woman whom you had a crush on'' Naruto said in a mocking tone.

Sasuke chuckled with him, ''I was a kid back then, you know'' Sasuke said as he smiled.

''And what now'' Sasuke fell silent at that as they made their way to Tazuna's house.

''By the way, I talked to mom'' Sasuke said as his cheeks turned pink.

A wide smirk formed on Naruto's face, ''So what did you talk about'' he asked and after some hesitation Sasuke started to tell.

Flashback-

The night of the party, Sasuke stood at the door of his parent's room's door waiting for them. He had some questions he had to ask someone and after Naruto told him to ask his mother about sex he decided to ask his mother.

Mikoto and Fugaku came stumbling and stopped when they saw Sasuke, ''Sasuke, what are you doing here'' Mikoto asked and Sasuke felt like his tongue were glued in his mouth, ''Umm...err...I -I was...I just wanted to say good night'' he mumbled and walked away with pink cheeks.

Fugaku grumbled and Mikoto stared at the walking Sasuke wondering what was with him.

She decided to ask him tomorrow.

Next day Mikoto entered in Sasuke's room. It was afternoon and Sasuke was reading some books.

''Sasuke'' Mikoto called and Sasuke lifted his head to see his mother standing there. Her hand behind her back and a big smile on her face as her hair blew in the air.

For that moment Sasuke stilled as he looked at his mother. It was like she was someone else. He never saw his mother that beautiful. She looked like an angel to him.

''Sasuke'' she called again and Sasuke came out of his reverie, ''W-What'' he croaked and cleared his throat.

''Well I came here to talk about what you wanted to talk'' she said as she flopped on his bed and laid there.

Sasuke gulped as he looked at his mother laying there on his bed. She looked so beautiful and…..so hot...'She is your other Sasuke' he reprimand himself.

''What'' he said again.

Mikoto smiled as she took Sasuke's hand in hers and looked in his eyes, ''There was only one time when you hesitated and it was when a girl was involved. So what I guess that you wanted to talk about something about girls or should I say...sex'' she finished with a smirk on her face.

''W-what'' Sasuke exclaimed in shock. He now knew how smart his mother was.

He looked away giving himself up.

''So what was it'' Mikoto urged Sasuke to ask the questions.

Sasuke sighed, ''It's embarrassing'' Sasuke mumbled.

Mikoto pulled Sasuke closer to her and his head landed in her lap. She started to caress his hair, ''You know Sasuke, you can talk to me about anything'' she said as he massaged his scalps.

Sasuke sighed, ''Umm...well...I lost my...you know...v-virginity to that ...umm...that Nara girl'' he said and Mikoto just nodded.

''I didn't use a condom'' he said and continued before Mikoto could say anything, ''I didn't know about it then'' he said and Mikoto just shook her head, ''God, it's my fault. I should have told you about this stuff'' she said and Sasuke continued, ''That time was good. I mean we both came'' he said and Mikoto couldn't understand what the problem was.

''The problem arose when I had sex with Ino. She-umm...she said I-am...umm...'' he couldn't continue and Mikoto smiled guessing what she must have said but she wanted to hear it from Sasuke.

''S-Small'' he almost whispered as he turned his head away.

Mikoto closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened, ''Sasuke, I don't want to know the length of your penis but if your penis is longer than two inches then it's enough to please a woman'' she said and Sasuke looked at her in shock. So Mikoto continued, ''A woman's pleasure point is just two inches inside so if you have minimum around four or five inches then it's more than enough to excite your partner.

But there are some woman who likes big penises like six inches or seven but some are satisfied from smaller ones-'' , ''But mine is around six or seven'' Sasuke interrupted his mother.

Mikoto looked at her son for a second then spoke, ''Does Ino wants to be fucked by a horse dick'' Mikoto said with an edge in her voice.

''Look Sasuke, your penise is bigger than normal size so don't believe what any stupid girls say, Okay'' she said And Sasuke nodded getting some confidence back. He was really losing his confidence after that night with Ino and he also had started to have erectile dysfunction because of confidence issues.

''Is it clear now'' Mikoto asked and Sasuke nodded.

''Any other question'' she asked and Sasuke nodded, ''Does a big dick-err-penis satisfies a woman better'' he asked and Mikoto shook her head, ''No, bigger dick doesn't mean sure satisfaction. The thing that matters are techniques''

''Techniques'' Sasuke mumbled in confusion.

''Yes, when you are with a girl, you should know what excites her. What are her pleasure points. Build the excitement until she is ready and then do the deed.

You should know which position your partner likes and what she likes and how'' she said as Sasuke sat up and sat cross legged across from his mother on the bed.

''But mom, how would we know the pleasure point of the woman we just met or in a one night stand'' he asked curiously.

''It comes with practice with your life partner, not with anyone else'' Mikoto said as she leaned towards Sasuke, ''By the way if you want I can show you some techniques'' Mikoto said and looked as his whole body went red.

She laughed, ''Just joking'' she said between laughter which was music to Sasuke's ears. They talked and laughed for hours. Sasuke asked his every confusion and question he had and Mikoto answered as best as she could.

Flashback end-

''You were right. I felt closer to mom than ever'' he said as they reached to Tazuna'a house and knocked.

Tsunami opened the gate and for a moment she was dumbstruck and then her eyes widened in shock, ''Sasuke...Naruto...oh my god...You guys...'' she stopped when Naruto put a finger on her lips.

She welcomed them inside, ''God, You two have become so taller. You are even taller than me'' Tsunami said she handed them some water. It has been a long time since they had visited Tsunami and they were kids back then.

''Where's your son'' Sasuke asked looking around.

''He is out to his uncle for tonight'' she said as she sat down in front of two.

''So how are you Tsunami-san'' Naruto asked as he sipped on his tea.

Tsunami sighed, ''Well, just surviving and all. It's hard with a teenage son but he also works so his and mine earnings are enough to go by'' Tsunami said with a tired look and dull eyes.

Sasuke put his cup down and before Naruto could say anything he spoke, ''T-Tsunami-san, Why don't you leave this country and come with us to Konoha'' he suggested looking at Tsunami.

A smirk formed on Naruto's face and he nudged Sasuke by his elbow, ''That was good. Keep it up'' he whispered in Sasuke's ear and Sasuke mumbled a shut up.

''He is right. You should come with us to Konoha'' Naruto supported his statement.

Tsunami sighed again, ''It's not that easy to move to another country. I can't just leave everything here and there's Inari too. I don't know if he would want to leave'' Tsunami said as she looked down.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and he sighed, ''Tsunami-san, after your father and husband's death, I don't think there is anything left for you in this country and if I am right you don't even have any good memories here'' Naruto said and Tsunami stayed silent.

''You know, you can work in Konoha and I am sure you will get better pay there than here and also living arrangement and I won't let you have any problem there'' Sasuke said with a little intensity and Naruto looked at him with a smile, ''Keep going'' he mouthed the words.

Tsunami looked at Sasuke and then smiled, ''Looks like you still have that cute crush on me'' Tsunami said and Sasuke choked on his tea.

Naruto patted his back.

''W-What'' Sasuke said between coughs.

''How did you know'' Naruto asked with a smile.

Tsunami giggled, ''Anyone could tell his teenage attraction to me at that age'' Tsunami said with a smile.

They fell silent for few moments then Naruto spoke, ''Anyway, his crush aside, I really recommend you to move to Konoha'' Naruto said and Tsunami exhaled.

''Okay I will think about it and talk to Inari'' she said with a smile and a smile formed on Sasuke's face.

Then they heard pitter patter of the rain.

''It's raining already'' Sasuke said looking out the window.

''And it seems to get worse'' Tsunami said as she stood up to shut the window and then returned to her place.

They talked for a while and after having dinner Tsunami provided them beds to sleep.

Naruto and Sasuke lay in their provided room staring at the ceiling.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, ''Sasuke, go to her and talk'' Naruto suggested.

''What, are you stupid'' Sasuke retorted.

''Sasuke, go and talk. I know you are still holding onto that crush. Go and clear things up. If you are lucky she will say yes and if not then...well you tried at least'' Naruto said looking at Sasuke intensely.

Sasuke stared back for a few seconds then sighed, ''Okay''.

Naruto grinned, ''That's my buddy''.

Sasuke then walked out of the room.

Naruto woke up in the morning and sat up immediately. He looked at the watch and exhaled. It was seven am.

''We will have to leave till eight'' he said to himself and stood up.

He looked at Sasuke's bed and it was empty, ''Did that idiot got lucky'' he again said to himself and walked out.

He went downstairs and saw that Sasuke and Tsunami were sitting there talking and from their looks he could tell Sasuke succeeded.

He decided to make his presence known, ''Well...you two seem happy'' Naruto said and walked closer.

Tsunami looked up and blushed, ''Err...that was...we...'' Naruto again put a finger to her lips, ''It's okay, I was the one who sent him to you'' Naruto said and Tsunami looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, ''You couldn't just shut up'' Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

Naruto just waved it off; ''We need to leave at 8'' he said and sat down on the chair.

He looked at the two in front of him, ''What'' he voiced.

''I will come later'' Sasuke said and Naruto smirked.

''Tsunami-san has agreed to come with us but we need to talk to Inari first and both of us can't stay here for too long because of the mission. We still don't know what the hell is going on so you leave and I will come later with Tsunami and Inari'' Sasuke explained and Naruto nodded, ''Okay, no problem'' he said and leaned ahead, ''But you better bring Tsunami-san with you or I will kick your ass'' Naruto said glaring at him.

Sasuke smiled as he took Tsunami's hand in his making her blush, ''Don't worry. As soon as Inari agrees we will head Back to Konoha'' Sasuke replied with a smile.

Naruto nodded and started to get ready to leave.

''Naruto-kun, take care'' Tsunami said as she kissed his cheek.

Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke, ''Alright I am leaving'' he said and shunshined.

Naruto ran towards Konoha while thinking about the mission. He was so much in his thought's that he didn't see the trap and found himself losing consciousness.

He opened his eyes and found himself tied to a tree. He looked around and saw some thugs there and a man and woman making out on the ground. Naruto guessed that man to be the leader.

He didn't have time to chit-chat. He had figured out why he was sent on this farce of a mission and his mother was in danger.

He noticed that the sun was almost down and it was getting dark, ''Shit'' he cursed.

''I hope I will not be late'' he mumbled. Konoha was still far away and he had to get there as soon as he can and running there with all he had was useless. He had only one choice, ''Kyuubi'' he called.

 **''Alright''** he heard in his head and orange chakra started to cover his body. The ropes burned and he disappeared.

The thugs just looked dumbfounded and confuse.

Naruto ran towards Konoha with high speed. It was so fast that the ground beneath him was shattering and leaving like a tornado like situation in his wake.

He stopped when he saw the gates of his village and the chakra disappeared.

''I need to hurry'' he muttered and entered in the village. It must have been 11 O' clock so he went straight to his home.

He knocked repeatedly and impatiently until the door opened.

The door opened and there stood his mother with messy hair wearing his T-shirt. Naruto raised an eyebrow, 'My T shirt' he wondered. He also noticed that her eyes were red from crying.

Kushina immediately jumped at Naruto and wrapped her arms around him and started to cry again.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his mother immediately and tightly, ''Mom, what happened, why are you crying'' he asked with worry.

Kushina didn't respond. She just cried harder and tightened her arms.

Naruto lifted her from the waist and took her inside and kicked the door close.

He took her in the living room and saw that Mikoto was sitting there.

''Aunt Mikoto...'' Naruto said almost in shock.

Naruto helped his mother to sit down on the couch but she didn't let go of him so he too sat down.

''Mikoto-san what's going on here'' Naruto asked and his eyes narrowed when he heard a moan. And he was sure it wasn't from his mother.

''We have been sold by Fugaku and Minato to those two Wave assholes'' Mikoto said with anger dripping from her voice.

Naruto's eyes turned into saucers, ''What the...what the fuck'' he exclaimed.

Mikoto then explained what Kushina had told her after figuring it all out and she also told him that Fugaku sent her here saying that Kushina was calling her. She had a surprise for her. But when she came here she saw Kushina coming out of her room naked and then after Kushina explained it to Mokoto she realized that Fugaku had sent her here to those assholes. When she came here he knew fugaku also had a secret deal with those two.

Both of them had cried while hugging each other. Kushina was naked so Mikoto had advised her to get dressed and Kushina didn't wanted to go in that room again so she wore Naruto's T-shirt and a knee length boxers which were too small for her breasts and hips.

She also told him what his mother had done to those pricks.

Naruto sat there his fingers curled in a tight fist and his teeth gritting in anger.

He looked at Mikoto's tear filled eyes and then closed his eyes.

Naruto noticed that his mother was sleeping. She must be exhausted from all the crying. He laid her on the couch and put a sheet on her.

He kissed her check and stood up.

He walked to Mikoto and sat down beside her and turned to her. Mikoto sat there motionless as tears pour out of her eyes and her body trembled.

Naruto lifted his hand and turned her face towards him by her chin. Mikoto's lips were quivering hard as she tried not to cry.

Just as Naruto eyes met hers she clutched on Naruto and let the dam break.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder, ''It's alright aunt Mikoto'' he said as he patted her back.

After half hour of crying on Naruto's shoulder she also fell asleep and Naruto also laid her down on the couch and covered her with a sheet.

His head turned to the room where the two were fucking each other.

Several acts of gruesome murder appeared in his head and he was just moments away from that but he decided to do something else.

He made a clone and sent it to fetch Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Naruto then decided to vent his anger and went in the room. He entered in the room and broke the genjutsu.

The two man when came to their senses, realized that they weren't sucking on Kushina or Mikoto's nippel. They were sucking each other's dick.

With a speed of lightening they sat up and after realizing what happened they almost vomited.

Then they noticed other person in the room and

Turned to look at him, ''Y-You are...'' they said in unison panicking.  
''Naruto...Kushina Uzumaki's son'' Naruto said with a chilling voice sending shiver their spine.  
''I warned you and it seems to me that either you forgot or didn't just take it seriously'' Naruto growled as he moved with slow steps towards the hulky figure of Noburu and Kuro.  
''W-Why are you here. You should have been in wave'' Kuro said composing himself back.  
An evil smirk formed on Naruto's face, ''Who do you think I am'' Naruto said as he stopped in from of Noboru glaring with cold eyes in his soul through his eyes.  
Kuro was busy searching for their cloths but couldn't find them.  
Naruto narrowed his eyes. He could feel blood pumping in his veins going in his head. His eyes were red from anger. His fingers curled in fists and in next split second, his fist connected to Noboru's chest.  
Noboru couldn't even comprehend what happened, one moment he was standing in from of Naruto and Next moment his elephant like body went flying and slammed into the wall, cracking the whole wall. He could feel his breathing started to come out in gasps and he felt like he was going to stop breathing.  
Blood came out of his mouth as he lay there and trying to stand.  
Kuro when saw his comrade getting beaten up and down he lunged at Naruto but before he could even lift his hand, a hard slap to his left cheek made his body spin and then fall down.  
Naruto walked towards Kuro as his eyes were turning red and blue.  
He grabbed his neck and slammed him in the wall but didn't let go of his neck. He again lifted him and this time pummeled him in the bed breaking it in half. Naruto still didn't let go of his neck and this time threw him into the wall. Kuro fell down unconscious.  
Naruto turned to Noboru and walked towards him.  
Naruto grabbed his hairs and lifted his heavy body up making him cry out in agony.  
Naruto looked in his eyes with his red eyes, ''You fucking dared to lay your filthy hand on my mom'' Naruto almost spit in anger. While holding him in air by his neck, Naruto punched him in the gut making him throw up blood. He again punched him and again and again until Noboru was hanging limp in his hand.  
Naruto threw him into the ground and with four brutal strikes of his leg broke his hands and legs.  
Naruto then pulled a kunai and lifting his hand brought it down to Noboru crotch but someone grabbed his hand before it could connect to his body.  
Naruto's head snapped towards the person and found Hiruzen Sarutobi looking at him, ''That's enough Naruto or he will die'' Hiruzen said as he tightened his grip on Naruto's hand.  
''I want to kill him'' Naruto hissed from gritted teeth.  
''You can't kill him here. It will get you in problem'' Sarutobi said but Naruto didn't relent.  
''You can assassinate him when he is out of the village'' Hiruzen suggested and Naruto immediately stopped and looked at Sarutobi who nodded.  
Some seconds later Naruto retracted back his hand and immediately walked out leaving the cleaning up to Hiruzen.

Kushina opened her eyes and found herself sleeping in her son's bed. She sat up and noticed her friend Mikoto was also sleeping beside her.  
For a moment she panicked thinking something happened between them but she heaved a sigh of relief when found her wearing her cloths.  
''Naruto must have brought us here'' she said to herself.  
Hearing Kushina, Mikoto also woke up and they looked at each other.

''Are you alright Kushina'' Mikoto asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Kushina sighed, ''Not even closer to being alright'' she said exhaling and Mikoto nodded, ''Yeah, same here. It's just unbelievable that our husbands can do such a degrading thing to us'' Mikoto said as she stood up, ''Okay lets go out and see what's happening'' Mikoto suggested and Kushina nodded.

They walked downstairs and found Naruto preparing breakfast and Mikoto was surprised to see Sasuke was putting the plates on the table.

Naruto noticed them, ''Ah you ladies are awake. Breakfast is ready'' Naruto said and started to arrange the breakfast on the plates.  
Sasuke had stopped and was moving towards his mother. He reached to her and Mikoto immediately jumped in his arms and started to cry in her son's arms.  
''It's going to be okay mom'' Sasuke said as he rubbed her back.

After fifteen minutes Mikoto calmed down and looked up in her son's tearful eyes.  
They wiped each other's tears and Sasuke kissed her forehead and after hugging again they walked to the table and sat down. Mikoto didn't let go of his arm.

Sasuke had arrived late and after renting a room in an inn for Tsunami and paying for it for a week he went to Naruto's house to talk about mission and when he reached there, Naruto informed him of what was going on there.

They had talked for some hours about what they were going to do now.  
Sarutobi had told Naruto that he will handle everything. After treating their wounds he will send them back to Wave and now he was going to demand more from the owner of their organization.  
He also told Naruto that Minato is going to be suspended for a while and sent on a vacation.  
After Naruto told him everything Sasuke asked what he was going to do.  
Naruto told him that he was going to sell that house and buy another one at the edge of the village near the forest where it will be a little secluded.  
Sasuke told him that he was also going to do the same.

At the breakfast table when Naruto told what he has planned to his mother. Kushina agreed without a word and Mikoto did the same.  
They weren't going to live with their husbands.

Everything went very fast. Kushina sold the house and bought a house where Naruto had thought. Anko had yet to move in the new house but she intended to move soon.

It was a house near the river in the death forest. Kushina and Naruto had worked on it to make it secure from outsiders. It was connected to the village with a wide and long road.  
It had several rooms but for the time being Naruto had decided to sleep in the master bedroom which was also his mother's room and by sleeping he meant nothing related to sleep.

''Fuck fuck fuck me harder baby. Fuck your mommy's pussy faster'' Kushina screamed as Naruto pounded in her from behind while her upper body was down as her breasts mashing under her, her hips were in Naruto's grasp and he was furiously pumping in her pussy without mercy.  
Kushina's moans and groans were echoing in the whole house, ''It's good that we bought this house in a secluded area. You can scream as much as you want mom'' Naruto said as he flipped his mother on her back and leaning down grabbed both of her bouncing tits and mauled them roughly while he slammed his cock in her pussy hard.

Kushina was writhing under her son's hard thrust in her pussy, ''Oh god Naruto, it feels good, it feels so good. Fuck me harder baby. Make me cum, make your mama cum on your cock'' Kushina moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's back.  
Naruto leaned down and kissed her wide open mouth and greedily sucked on her tongue and saliva as he continued to play with her breasts.  
Breaking the kiss he captured her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it like a baby. He sucked, licked, bit and sucked again.  
He did it with both of her nipples while he continued to ram his cock deeper in her pussy.  
Naruto lifted her legs and bent them up towards her head and slammed his cock from up to down in her quivering pussy and invaded the places not even his father has reached.  
And it made Kushina howl like a wolf, ''OH GOd N-NARUTO YOU JUST KISSED MY WOMB. OH GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD. YOU ARE HITTING IT HITTING IT'' she kept saying as Naruto kept slamming in her harshly, stretching his little pussy and kissing her cervix again and again and hitting her pleasure point starting a series of orgasms for his mother.

Kushina's whole body was on fire. She kept bucking her hips upward as Naruto pounded in her brutally.

Her ass flesh had become red from the slaps of Naruto's crotch and her body was thrashing in uncontrolled pleasure coursing through her body caused by fast and callous thrusts of her son's cock in her pussy.

Kushina remembered that she never used protection and she might be pregnant.  
At that moment her whole body went rigid and her pussy wall gripped Naruto cock hard. A piercing howl escaped from Kushina's lips when a earth shattering orgasm hit her which was originated from the thought of having her son's baby.  
She gripped Naruto's cock so hard that he stopped and poured his seed in her womb as he kissed her cervix which opened up in anticipation like it knew what was coming.  
Naruto could feel his mother's hard nipples poking in his hard chest and leaning down he started to suck on them which only made his mother's orgasm intense.  
''OH FUCKING HELL, THIS IS SO INTENSE. I CANT TAKE IT, I CAN FEEL IT IN MY WOMB, YOUR SPERM...ARGH FUCK I AM GOING TO GET PREGNENT'' she screamed uncontrollably and hearing his mother saying that she was going to be pregnant his cock pulsed again and Naruto with renewed vigor pulled it out and slammed it deeper than ever knocking hard on the gates of her womb making his mother scream again, ''FUCK FUCK FUCK BABY, SO GOOD YOU ARE FUCKING YOUR MOMMY SO GOOD. FUCK YOUR MOTHER HARDER BABY. KNOCK ME UP. PUT A BABY IN MY WOMB AND MAKE ME YOURS. FUCKKKK...'' her breath almost stopped in the end.  
Kushina's mind had gone blank and her eyes had rolled back. She was on the verge of passing out when her climax subsided and her eyes focused again.  
She looked down as she took long deep breaths and looked at her son sucking on her breast with closed eyes. She now realized what she had said earlier in the haze of her pleasure but for the moment she pushed it back and looked at her baby sucking her breasts like he was trying to milk her, ''Milk is not going to come out of them you know'' Kushina said with a smile.  
Naruto looked up, ''I will make them milk'' he said and again got to suck on them.  
Suddenly his whole body went stiff when two arms snaked to her torso from behind and lips near his ear, ''This cock was mine, you had said, then how dare you give it to someone else'' Anko whispered in his ear with an insanely lusty smirk which sent shiver of fear and excitement in Naruto's body.  
''A-Anko-chan'' Naruto mumbled as he turned to look at his girlfriend.  
Kushina looked up and sighed. She knew Anko was playing, ''How long were you waiting" Kushina asked to Anko as her eyes fall to her gushing pussy.  
Anko smirked and getting on the bed moved to Kushina, ''Long enough for you to say to him to make you pregnant and make you his and it really made my pussy flood...Man that was amazingly hot'' Anko said as she crashed her lips to Kushina's hungrily which Kushina returned with intensity.  
Naruto stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't just comprehend what was going on. He thought Anko would be angry as hell and may broke up with him but something else was going on here, ''W-What the hell is going here'' he asked and both woman broke the kiss and looked at each other and giggled.  
Anko sat up and looked at Naruto, ''Naruto, Mom and me decided that we would share you'' she lifted her palm to stop Naruto from speaking, ''Let me finish'' Anko said and started, ''I will explain in simple terms. I won't share you with any other woman.

First thing is I ever saw you with other woman except mom, you will never be able to fuck another woman, I will make that sure'' Anko said with a dangerous glint and Naruto winced and tried to hide his cock which was still lodged in his mother's pussy.  
He slowly pulled out but Kushina stopped him by wrapping her legs around his back.  
Anko only grinned, ''Second is, we can't take each other's place in your life. She is your mother and lover. She will always be your mother first then lover, that place of a mother I can't take.  
And I am your lover and I will marry you but Mom can't marry you till you leave Konoha, So both of our places is secure in your life'' Anko finished and Naruto just nodded dumbly.

''Well okay then, but you will have to be punished for fucking your mother without telling me'' she said and a whip appeared in her hands.  
''What-What are you going to do with that whip'' Naruto asked nervously as he tried to pull back but his mother stopped him.  
Anko went behind him and whipped his ass five times, ''That should be enough'' Anko said as the whip disappeared.  
Naruto stood there, his bangs foreshadowing his eyes.

Anko and Kushina wondered if they overdid it and felt a little nervous.  
Suddenly the room was filled with ten Naruto's. Four Naruto's immediately grabbed a shocked Anko and threw her on the bed making her shriek and next moment she found herself tied to the bed and looked up at her boyfriend in horror.  
Same was happening with Kushina. Both woman were tied to bed and had enough loose to slip another person under them.  
Both women were looking at Naruto wide eyes, then at each other then Naruto. Naruto lifted his head and looked at the two women at his mercy, ''Now I will show you how I punish you both for planning against me...take the position boys'' Naruto shouted and his clones immediately got to their position.  
One Naruto slipped under Kushina and original was already above her. One sucked on her breast and one in her mouth.

Anko had her work cut out for her; she had one Naruto under her probing her asshole and one above her who immediately pushed inside to the hilt. Two clones were sucking on both of her tits and two in her mouth.  
Both women looked at Naruto in horror, ''You are going to break me'' they said in unison and their next word never came out because next moment every whole of their bodies was filled and their screams of pleasure and ecstasy filled the whole house and could be heard in the forest.

It had been a hectic month for Minato since that horrific night. He was suspended for unmentioned period and few days later he got a good beating from Kushina. Then all the paperwork and efforts to make everything right had taken all of his time but it didn't get him anywhere.

He was getting ready to leave when his bedroom door opened. He looked to the door and saw his wife standing there.  
Kushina stood there as she looked at her husband or soon to be ex-husband. He looked tired and exhausted. His eyes were bloodshot and dark circle around them.  
''Why are you here'' he asked and Kushina sighed. She didn't know what to say. She had come to stir his fresh wounds but after seeing his condition her resolve was crumbling.  
She closed her eyes to get her emotions back in check. She sighed again, ''I came to give you news'' she said as a smirk formed on her lips.  
''What news...'' Minato asked knowing whatever it was wasn't good for him. He made himself ready for the worst.  
Kushina moved behind Minato and brought her lips closer to his ear, ''I am pregnant'' she whispered in his ear making his eyes go wide. He didn't expect that.  
His body started to tremble and his eyes became wet, ''W-Who is the...f-father'' he managed barely.

''There was only one more person I love to death'' Kushina again whispered and Minato's eyes widened in realization. The name came out automatically, ''Naruto'' and then he fell down to his knees.

Kushina looked at Minato's downed form and didn't know why but her eyes became misty, ''Goodbye Minato'' she said and immediately made her way out of the Namikaze house and met with her son and daughter-in-Law.

She hugged both of them to her body.

''Is it done'' Naruto asked.

''Yeah'' Kushina answered as she with one hand touched Naruto's head to her and with other brought Anko's cheek to her cheek.

''Okay let's go to our new life" Anko said as she kissed her mother's cheek making Kushina smile.

After one month later Hiruzen got the news that Noboru and Kuro were killed when they were returning to Wave. The report said they were thugs who were pissed because a boy had tricked them.

But Sarutobi knew better.

 **A/N: well it's the end. I hope you liked it.**

 **And if you guys are following my other fics I am sorry guys for not updating anything. But now I have something ready for you.**

 **I have almost completed the next chapter of "Don't you dare" so I will update it next in coming few days as soon as I finish it.**

 **Then I will update "My solace" and then "Etherious Erza Dragneel" if any of you following this.**

 **Thanks.**


End file.
